The Love Doctor
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: She's the best when it came to the field of love.She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights.Fixing up relationships from left to right,she's Mikan Sakura,the Love Doctor of Alice Academy. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE !
1. Chapter 1 : The Doctor is Always In

**The Love Doctor**

**"_Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary : **She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? NxM R&R Please.

**Chapter 1 : The Doctor is always in**

"Mikan! Thank God I found you! I need your help!"

Ahh. . what a nice way to start my day.

Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura. 16. I'm in Year 3 Class A. 5'6 in height and 48 kilos in weight. I have chesnut brown hair that curls at the tip and big brown hazel eyes. I have a small button-like nose and red full lips. And I am the Love Doctor of my school, Alice Academy.

It's not that I'm really a doctor. They just gave me that nickname because I'm the heroine of the loved and loveless. It all started on my first year. My friend, Sumire broke up with her stupid excuse of a guy, Mochu. I gave her some advice that worked and she is now running a relationship with Koko for 2 years straight, no fights and/or misunderstandings. Because of my consulting, but seriously though, I think they just truly love each other.

Back to the point. The person you just herd awhile ago was Anna. She's a really sweet girl and a wonderful friend. But she sucks as a _girlfriend_. She's almost always my first patient for the day. And I am wondering of what Anna is fussing about now.

"What's up, Anna? Anything new?" Rule 1 on love counseling: **Never say "What's the problem this time?"** Girls with heartbreaks or confused hearts are way too emotional. Always act as though you don't know what the problem is and start off with a simple greeting.

"It's Kitsuneme! I saw him with another girl!" Augh. Not this again. Anna's really possessive of Kitsuneme and she jumps to conclusions easily. She gets jealous all the time and its really tiring to convince her that he's not cheating on her, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Are you sure it's not Naomi,again?" Naomi is Kitsuneme's younger sister, she's a year younger than us and because of her overly developed body she's got a lot of perverted guys waiting to jump her. And because Kitsuneme is such a loving and protective brother, he walks Naomi to school everyday. The bad thing is, Anna gets jealous easily and she doesn't even look at who the girl is before she runs off to me and asks for advice.

"I don't know. I didn't see. I just couldn't take seeing Kitsu-chii walking with another girl so I ran off to you!" See. When it comes to her guy, she goes berserk. Guess it's time to work my magic.

"Anna, how long have you two been together?"

"2 years, 3 months, 15 days, 15 hours, 36 minutes, 45, 46, 47,48, 49, 50, 5-"

"Okay, Anna, you don't need to be really precise. Now did you guys ever have a serious fight?"

"No"

"Has he ever cheated on you?"

"No."

"Has he ever looked at another girl, asides you?"

"No."

"Do you love him."

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"That's all there is to it Anna. All you need is trust and love. And you both have that. Now go on. Go to your class. First period is almost up."

"Thanks, Mikan! You're the best! If you weren't here to give me advice, me and Kitsu would've broken up already." And off she went to her class all cheery and high.

If I would get a dollar for every person that told me I was their life saver, I'd be stinking rich. Too bad though, I work for free.

Tsk, I better head off to my first class,too.

* * *

**Second Period : Biology**

"EEEEK! Take that away from me!" Tch, stupid girls. Screaming just because of these frogs. They're actually cute so I can't believe these girls ran away from them.

We're currently inside the laboratory. Biology's my second period and we are currently _dissecting_ frogs. I feel sorry for this jumping little slime balls but I can't let go of them and get a failing grade now, can't I? So here I am, slicing the frog with a scalpel. I started off at its throat up to its butt. I waited for some blood to squirt at my face but no such luck,it just spilled out it's organs.

I jotted down all its parts and headed off to the next procedure. It seems as though I'm going ahead with the experiment. The others are still having a hard time cutting the flesh.

I can't believe the frog was still alive even when I sliced its skin. Even as I removed its lungs, stomach, kidney and other organs! Until it was left off with a heart beating really slowly. I finally removed it and with one final kick from the frog, it now lay there, unmoving. I examined each part and when I got to the heart, which was really small that it looked like a piece of meat or something, I mildly squished it, loving the feel of it through my surgical gloves. I was so in to the heart when suddenly a voice startled me from behind.

"Hey, can I have some of your ammonia?" a guy with silver hair and grey eyes approached me. Hmm. . what was his name again? Keeichi, Youhey, oh. .yeah. . Youichi.

"Uhmm. . sure, here you go." I handed him my bottle of ammonia and proceeded on playing with the heart of the frog.

"Here. Thanks." I heard Youichi and just told him to put it on my table. I thought he already left but I was shocked when I saw his face mere inches from mine.

"Uhmm, what are you doing?" I asked the weird guy staring right at me and the heart that I'm holding oh so carefully in my hands.

"I should be the one asking you that. What are _you _doing?" What does he think I'm doing? I'm doing the experiment like the others, why is he asking that as if I'm doing something wrong?

"doing the experiment like the others, what else?" he didn't seem to believe me. Now seriously, what is wrong with this guy?

"Hah, no shit, Sherlock. Now seriously, what are you doing? You've been poking that freaking heart even before I asked for ammonia." Oh, so that's what he means. I didn't know that I've been so engrossed with this heart for that long. I wonder what this guy thinks of me now?

"It's the only organ that actually has blood." Well, that was the truth, I was really disappointed when they weren't enough blood to satisfy me.

"What, so you're a vampire." Woah. This guy made me want to gag. A _vampire? _Seriously? Haha. I can't believe he just said that! Just because I like blood doesn't mean I'm a vampire.

"Woah, man. I think you need to go to the doctor and get your head checked. Vampires don't exist man. That's just bull." I commented trying hard not too laugh too much.

"Okay, so can you check me out?" Haha! Wait, what did he just say? Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Uhmm, sorry but come again?" I'm pretty sure he didn't just say that.

"You're a doctor right? A _love _doctor. You're pretty famous around the school. So why won't you _check me out_." Was this guy flirting? First he goes all mental and now he's _flirting? _God, this guy's unbelievable!

I was about to say something unnerving when he suddenly bursted out _laughing. _Is this guy playing with me or is he really just retarded.

"You should've seen your face! Man, that was priceless! Alright, so I'll tell you my real purpose for coming up to you." The nerve of that guy! He played with me! Augh I hate him. He is officially in my list of Hate, not that I have one.

" I have a friend, who needs help." He suddenly turned serious when he said that, hmm. . must be serious then. It's been long since I've had a long time patient. The last one I had was Yuu and Nonoko but their doing great on their own now and is in no need of my services anymore. Guess this is a new job.

I've set my mind into business and asked him the details.

Hmm. . this is an interesting new patient, but it might take me awhile to fully heal this one.

**Chapter 1 END**

**Hey everyone! So this is my new story. I was planning to write this once I finished "My kind of Boy" but it just won't let me sleep!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I assure you that the next one would be better, and Natsume will be there already.**

**NOTE:**

**The dissection described was how i dissected our frog (asides the fact, that I wasn't the one that cut the skin) everything was done exactly how I did it. And I played with the heart, too. Cause I'm a blood lover :D**

**Anyways, hope you review! :D**

**Take Care Guys x]**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**


	2. Chapter 2 : Top Priority Patients

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 2: Top Priority Patients**

When I woke up before my alarm even went off, I knew something was going to happen today. And so I got up from my bed and braised myself for what might happen. Now, I know what you're thinking, "She's gone paranoid!". But look here, I'm a girl that's actually good at these things. It's like I'm having a premonition or something.

So here I am, walking the streets to our school. I've walked this road numerous of times but I feel as though I should really be cautious this time. Maybe it's because there aren't a lot of people walking this road like it used to. Maybe I really am way too early. But, heh, what can I do now. I'm almost halfway there so why not continue?

As I was walking the familiar streets, I heard growling. I should've eaten breakfast, now my stomach is growling because I didn't eat anything; I better hurry up so I can still buy something to eat at the cafeteria.

When I made a turn, I heard the growling again, and this time I was sure that it wasn't my stomach because it came from behind me. So, I took a look back, and it was a. . .

Puppy?

Why would a puppy be out here? All alone. And it looks so cute, too! It has big grey eyes and thick silver fur with streaks of black. It must've followed me, I'm going to feel bad sooner or later if I leave him behind, but the school had a strictly no pets policy. So, I did the only way possible to take care of the puppy.

_Hide it in my bag_.

"Okay, puppy. Hide in here and don't make any noise, okay? And don't mess up my things." And as if understanding me, it nodded its head. Huh, weird.

I headed off to my school again and this time there was no growling sound.

* * *

Because I couldn't possibly suffocate the poor puppy or risk getting caught, I left him inside the janitor's room. Well, the _old _janitor's room. No one uses it anymore so it might be safe there.

By the time I entered my classroom, there was no sign of anybody else but me. I sure am early today. After a few minutes of staring off into space, the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me and I felt sleepy. Deciding that it was way too early, I took a nap.

**After 30 minutes**. .

I felt someone poke my back and so I glared at the person that disturbed my nap. And I was having a wonderful dream also. Stupid intruder. I am so going to bloody kill whoever is responsible for waking me up. I stared at the person who woke me up. He was mere inches away from my face.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked the intruder in front of me. It was no other than Youichi Hijiri, the person that believed in vampires and attempted to flirt with me yesterday.

"Do what?" he said looking all too innocent, heh, yeah right.

"Your face is always a few inches away from mine." I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring what his answer is.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice it." He scratched his head while saying this, and I couldn't help but look at him adoringly. He's so cute! But not the cute, "model" type but the cute like a puppy type.

"ooh. You're soo cute! Your like the puppy I saw while walking here." He blushed at my compliment but then his face turned into something unreadable when I mentioned the puppy I found moments ago.

"A puppy? Did it happen to have gray eyes and silver fur with black streaks?" oh no, don't tell me it's Youichi's pup. And I was thinking of getting it as a pet. Oh, poop.

"Yep. And lemme guess. It's yours, isn't it?" from his face, I can tell it is. Well, I better show it to him later.

"Yeah, just give him to me later. Right now, we need to talk about business." He sure changes his mood fast.

"Don't worry, I got all the information needed. Natsume Hyuuga, right? Year 4 Class A. 17. Complication: Can't get over his ex-girlfriend, Hotaru Imai. I'll get to him later."

"Ok, ok. But I must warn you. His way of moving on is something different to others', ways." As if that would stop me from doing my job.

"Yeah, whatever Youichi, now go. I'm still sleepy and I need to take a nap." I didn't bother waiting for a reply as I went back to my position again and prepared myself for sleep.

After what felt like forever, I gave up because the sleep was sucked out of me. Curse you, Youichi.

Better start preparing for class now.

**Lunch**

Since I had nothing else better to do, I decided to start off my business.

It's a good thing my next patient is pretty famous. So, it was easy to search for him in the overcrowded cafeteria. I spotted Raven locks and crimson eyes, only one guy has those and that guy is my patient, Natsume Hyuuga.

I went off to his table casually and sat beside him, like it was the most natural thing to do. His reaction? Nothing. Well, that was better than screaming bloody murder, right?

"Hey, the name's Mikan Sakura. Your friend seems to be concerned about you and asked me if I could help you get over your ex." He stared at me like I was crazy or something. Seriously though, I'd been having that reaction almost all the time. Am I really that crazy?

"I don't need an ugly hag like you as substitute. Piss off." Hmph, this guy's got attitude. But what the F? Substitute? Did he think that I was going to be his "girlfriend" ? tch, as if.

"Look here, don't misunderstand, you douche. I'm here to help you find your other half or whatever you want to call your girl. Let me repeat myself, I am Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of this school. The heroine of the loved and loveless? Does it ring a bell?" Even though my job isn't really a job, because I really don't receive anything asides from thank you's, it really hurts my pride if someone has never heard of me. But for this past 3 years, I've never met anyone that doesn't know of my services. Hmm. . . well, not until now.

"Oh yeah, you're the fraud doctor that takes credit for perfect relationships when you did nothing at all." The nerve of this guy! How could he just say that to my face like it's nothing? And, me? A _fraud_? I am so going to make him take back his words once he finds his happiness because of _me._

"Look, I am a really busy body. And if you're just going to say bull about me then fine, whatever! But let me guarantee you this, once you've found your perfect match because of me, you'd be kissing the floor that I stepped on. If I didn't promise your friend that I'd help you, I wouldn't even do this shit! I never back down on my words and I am not going to start today." I poured out all my anger and you know what he did? He _smirked_. The jerk seemed to enjoy my frustration. But it takes more than irritation to take away my morale.

After that talk with him, I sat up and headed off to the patient's cause of complication, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru was known as the Genius of the Academy. She belongs to a special class in the academy exclusive for geniuses like her. She's 16 and a Science Prodigy. At such a young age, she formed a company. It was a company for technology and stuff that I never cared about. And all this things were invented by her. Told you, she's a genius.

I asked some students from the genius class where she was and they directed me to her very own laboratory. Talk about, cool!

I knocked three times before it was opened by a robot maid. Could this place get any more modern?

I entered in awe and got directly to the point.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleasure to meet you, Hotaru Imai." She didn't answer or do anything that at least showed that she was listening. I was about to introduce myself again when the robot maid spoke.

"Sorry but Miss Imai is currently busy. If you have nothing important to say, you may exit the way you entered." The robot maid was trying to be polite but it just sounded downright bossy.

"Yes, I do have important business to discuss and you should know that I, too am busy. I would appreciate it if you would leave us for now." I was trying to keep calm and I gagged at myself for the fact that I talked to _it_ as if it were human.

"Go, Tachibana, leave." And the robot maid named Tachibana left.

"What is the Academy's love doctor's business with me?" she finally talked to me but still didn't look at my way. She was so engrossed in her invention.

"I don't like making small talk so I'll go direct to the point, I want to ask about you and Natsume Hyuuga." She seemed shock when I mentioned his name and she even dropped the screw driver she was holding. Ah, a sure sign of feelings unchanged.

"If you're here to bring us back, I'm sorry but that would be impossible because I love another man." Even as she said that with such a straight face and no trace of lying, I didn't believe her. I am hard to fool when it came to this. Her face may say it's the truth but her hands are saying otherwise. They were shaking like crazy, without her even knowing.

"Lying is actually really unhealthy you know. You may have fooled him but you can't fool me. I'm an expert on this." I gloated. But what? It's the truth!

"Fine. So what if I'm not over him? That wouldn't changed the fact that he _cheated_ on me with the school slut." School slut? _Sigh_. Wow, another break up caused by Luna, the school slut. Most of the break ups I've fixed were caused by Luna Koizumi. But I only fix break ups that are worth it. If the boy is a complete dick, I'd help the girl find another guy. Someone better for her and my powers never seem to fail me.

"Maybe she just jumped him with him not even knowing or intending it. You know how guys are. It's their dicks over brains when a slut like Luna the Lunatic flirts." That seemed to make her stop and think of what to reason out. Guess this case is easier than I thought.

"If that did happen, then why is he not going back? Why is he dating a new girl every week? Why didn't he even say sorry or defend himself when I found out about him and Luna? Why didn't he stop me when I ran away from him? Why? Why? Why!" wow, I can't believe I'm actually seeing the Ice Queen Genius cry. She must've been hurt really bad. I have to fix this already.

"Well, some guys tend to chicken out. Even the toughest guys are weak willed when it came to the girl they love. Don't worry; I'll knock some sense in him and encourage him to say what he truly feels. You'll be together again in no time." That's it. These patients will be my top priority from now on.

After Hotaru calmed down, I excused myself from her and went off to the old janitor room. I hope the puppy didn't suffocate or messed the place up.

When I got there, I saw the little pup, curled up on the mop. Aww, how cute. It looked so adorable! I really don't want to let it go but I have to, it's not mine after all.

I searched around the academy for the Silver Haired guy that luckily owned this cute little pup. After a few minutes of searching, I found him by the parking lot, talking on the phone.

As I neared him, I heard a little bit of his conversation.

"Don't do this to me Aoi, not on the phone! If we're going to end it once and for all at least tell it to me personally!" he seems mad and sad right now. From their conversation, it seems as though his girlfriend's breaking up with him. Through the phone. Ouch, that's the worst kind of break up, ever.

I stopped a few meters from him and continued my way when he finished his call. I was really shocked when he suddenly threw his phone out of frustration.

He sensed my presence and looked at me with that unreadable expression again. Knowing full well what to do, I approached him and hugged him. As a sign of comfort.

I let go of Grey (puppy) for awhile and comforted Youichi.

Guess I have another patient in top priority.

**Chapter 2 End**

**How was it? Did you guys like it? The characters are really OOC.**

**Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way :D**

**Hope I get more soon. These reviews encourages me to update quickly.**

**Well, anyways. Thanks again for reading!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button, you know you want to x]**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

**_\_**

**_/_**

**_\_**

**V**


	3. The Patient Lives With the Doctor

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 3: The Patient Lives With the Doctor**

In my 16 years of existence, I've experienced tons of firsts, and comforting someone on the cold pavement of the parking lot is one of them.

Oh, and comforting a _boy _is another one of them. Sure I've comforted someone tons of times but they were all girls! Boys always like to act tough even though they're breaking down inside.

It's been about 25 minutes since Youichi broke down from the bratty little flirt to the broken-hearted guy. When he calmed down, I stared at him as though telling him to talk about it, and he seemed to get the message and started talking.

"It was bound to happen sometime, it was us against the world. Everybody seemed to oppose of our relationship." I waited for him to continue. I didn't want to bug in and say stuff when I didn't know the full story.

"She's an heiress to a big company. While I'm just middle-class or bourgeois, as what her dad would say. Her parents hated me even before I got to meet them. I was sure it was going to end some time but not like. . .this." I waited some more and when it seemed as though he wasn't going to say anything else, I started talking.

"I thought situations like yours only happen in movies. Guess I was wrong. But you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself, sure you're way below her standards, no offense in that; but you have the right to be together because you both love each other. You should fight for her. Life always gives happy endings, if it's not happy, it's not yet the end. This just serves as a trial for both of you. It's just a mountain to climb and when you get through it, you'll see the wonderful view that was worth all those hardships. So, what are you waiting for? Call her back. I bet she's been waiting for that." He seemed to lighten up at my words and his face had a little life on him. I saw him pick up his phone again (he threw it, remember?) but before dialing he said,

"Thanks. No wonder you're known in the school. You're a great doctor." I smiled at what he said and waited some more for him to finish his call.

He was pouring out all his love for her and I could see that he really wanted to work it out, as I head off to leave; I suddenly heard the sound of crashing again. _Uh oh, that can't be good_.

Youichi threw his phone again, and this time it was broken to pieces. Maybe it didn't work out. I ran to him and asked what happened.

"It was her dad, he told me to leave her alone or else my parents would lose their jobs. He took away her phone when I was talking to her." His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and he closed and open his fist as if trying to refrain himself from punching the wall.

"It's no use, we can't be together." And just like that, he ran off. Leaving his broken phone, his dog, and me behind.

* * *

** Next Day; Cafeteria**

I felt so dead. It was the first time that I failed to heal a patient. Well, he wasn't really my patient but still. It's my first time to see someone so heartbroken and I couldn't do anything about it.

I reminded Youichi that he left his dog with me and he said that I could have it. Turns out, Aoi gave it to him as a gift on his birthday. He was really broken and he said he remembers her whenever he sees the dog and so he gave it to me.

I really have nothing better to do and I'm not hungry and so I looked for my patient. My _real _patient. I still need to clear things up with him.

As I was walking the grounds of the Academy, I saw his familiar raven locks and ran to the Sakura Tree. I thought my eyes were going to burn when I saw him with a blonde that was half naked! That pervert was getting down and dirty with Luna, the slut! Is this his way of showing that he's not over Hotaru?

"Hey you disgusting freaks! Are you out of your minds? You're doing **it **behind a tree? Cloth yourselves up you lowlifes!" I really can't believe these guys! They are so disgusting.

Luna the lunatic knew of my presence but didn't do anything that I said, heck she boldly unbuttoned Natsume's shirt and the pervert was happy about it!

Augh. I can't take it anymore. Before I even knew it, I threw my shoe at Luna's head and that got her unconscious while I kicked Natsume hard on the groin. Hah. Hope I crushed his soldier so that he won't be able to this nasty stuff.

"You! Come with me!" he was cursing crazily but he still followed me nonetheless. Well, if he didn't, I'd kick his soldier again. Mwahahaha!

I lead him to the secluded halls of the academy. Now, time to start the interrogation.

"What the hell was that? Is that how you show that you still love Hotaru? Look, I know you have such a big ego, but at least show a teensy-weensy bit of care for Hotaru! No wonder she thinks you cheated on her."

"You know what, don't butt in to my business. It is not your problem so stop interfering! and don't assume you know everything! How can you be so sure that I still love that hag, huh? She's so stoic and doesn't show any affection or even mere emotion! She's like a statue. How could I ever be with someone like that?" he was shouting angrily at me. I must've pissed him off. Well, that's better than not have any reaction from him.

"Look whose talking? You're the one that keeps himself from others. You don't smile nor show any hint of expression on your face. It's always either blank or it's plastered with that irritating smirk of yours. You're just the same so don't go off and judge other people." While he poured out all his anger, I kept my calm. All the guys I've confronted are like this, so it certainly is not new to me.

"That's the point. We're the same. I'm stoic, she's stoic, I keep myself, she keeps herself. I'm anti-social, she's anti-social. We even have the same hair color and complexion! We're way too _alike!_ I don't need someone that has everything I have. I need someone that has what I _don't._" Well that took me aback. So he wants to meet his opposite huh? but what he said made me realize something that would outrage me when he confirms it.

"So, you mean you really _were _cheating on Hotaru for _Koizimi?_" he stayed silent for awhile and his answer drove me to the edge.

"Yeah, so what? It was the only way to keep her off my back and for her to hate me." I slapped him on the face. Wow, that was uncalled for. I acted as though _I _was the one he _cheated _on.

His head tilted a bit and he remained unmoving. I started talking again. And hoped that he would be eaten up by the guilt.

"You could've just told her. She would've understood it. Girls aren't just tissue papers that you dispose of once you're done using them. They're like fine china that's fragile and easily broken." And with that I left him there, dumbfounded.

I felt good after that. Walking out with a quote is pure genius! But how can I fix this? Well, now that Hyuuga's out of the case, I'm going to heal Hotaru instead. But I sensed something wrong from Hyuuga. Like he was hiding something but heh, what will I know? I'm just an un-official doctor doing her job.

* * *

I am back here at my apartment. Yeah, apartment. I live alone by the way, well for three years I've lived alone but now, I am going to have a roommate. And I am going to meet her today. I'm not really sure if it's a her but I think it is because why would they put a guy inside a girl's apartment? It won't happen, right? Right?

**DING DONG**

Hmmm, it must be her. I ran to the door quickly and looked at what I'm wearing. Deciding that I looked presentable, I opened the door. And man, how I wish I didn't open it cause right in front me stood my new roommate. A he, and not just any he, but Natsume Hyuuga, he. Oh, could life get any crueler?

"Hey." Hey? Wow, is this guy retarded or something? I just slapped him in the face not so long ago and he says hey? Well, that's good for me. At least he didn't say any threats that would scare the living hell outta me. But still, he could've at least showed any trace of anger.

"Hey." Ha, I just repeated what he said! Man, I feel so stupid. Avoiding to not do anything more stupid, I showed him the way in.

He looked around before putting his luggage down and asked me where his room was. Oh crud, I forgot to ask about the rooms. But how could there be another room? There's only one bedroom in this apartment, a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. The dining room was situated in the kitchen.

"Uhmm, here's the thing, there's only one room here. And I thought my new roommate would be a girl so I was alright with sleeping in the same room and since you're a boy. . .I'll go sleep in the couch instead. The room is on the 3rd door to the right." I was about to help him with his luggage when he interrupted me.

"How about this, I sleep on the couch while you sleep on the bed. I'm a guy and you're a girl. It is only logical for me to sleep on the couch." Woah, this guy had a gentle man side?

"Besides, I don't want to sleep in a bed occupied by someone like. . ._you."_ Huh, I take it back. He is an egoistical jerk with no gentleman side.

"Whatever you say. Don't blame me if you have back pains tomorrow. Well, I guess it's alright, since it will be a Saturday tomorrow. You can rest all day if that ever happened.

He just shrugged me off and proceeded to the room to unpack his things. Wait, what?

"Uhmm, what are you doing?"

"Unpacking my things, duh." Augh, cocky bastard.

"I can see that. But why are you unpacking here?"

"What do you think? It's not like I'd put my clothes in the cupboards now, right?" well, he does have a point. My closet seems to have way too much space, so it wouldn't hurt to have his clothes there.

And so I left him alone to unpack and I started my nightly routines then proceeded to the living room. I am so in the mood for some Movie Marathon.

So far, I've watched a total of 3 Movies, meaning I've spent 3 hours watching. I started at around 8 so it is now, a few minutes past 11. I am currently watching "Kick Ass" (**A/N: PWNSOME movie, by the way! Except for the icky stuff, but the fight scenes and stupid/ heroic scenes were cool too :D) **.

I haven't heard from Natsume since I left him to unpack, he must been showering by now. And my theory was confirmed when I saw him with a towel on his waist and his hair, wet. And I have to say, he looked _hot_.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." Heh, the nerve of that guy! It's not my fault that I got distracted by his abs.

"Whatever, jerk. Just go change already. You're hurting my eyes." With a roll of his eyes, he went off to my room to change.

A few minutes later, he went back with a plain black t-shirt and shorts.

He sat beside me and I stared at him quizzically. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I said I was sleeping on the couch, didn't I?" Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Sorry, but I'm really not yet sleepy. Can I watch a movie here? You can join me if you want." He didn't give me a reply so I took that as a yes.

We were finally at the part where Kick Ass and Big Daddy were captured and were now being tortured. I was loving the amount of blood I was seeing so much! I kept on shouting "Do that again! Hit him with the bat again! Gimme more Blood!" I repeated those things all throughout the scene, and I was really howling like crazy when Hit Girl arrived and shot all the kidnappers. Man, she is so cool! I wish I can be like her!

I've noticed Natsume's stare so I asked him, "What?"

"You are one twisted girl." The nerve of him! Of all the adjectives to describe me, he thinks I'm twisted? Why, I never!

"Well, thank you. You're pretty twisted yourself." I hope he notices my sarcasm and annoyance.

"Hey, don't take it wrong. It's just that you're different. Instead of cowering when they hit someone, you howl like a complete imbecile. Most girls don't do that, are you really a girl?" Ooh! If I had anything to throw at him, I'd throw it at his face. But sadly all I had was a bowl of popcorn. Well, it's better than nothing, right?

I threw him a handful of popcorn and man his face was priceless! He was like, :O and I was hysterical. But he started to get revenge and he threw me a handful of popcorn, too. And thus, a food fight started.

* * *

The living room was a complete mess. Popcorn, coke, pizza toppings were everywhere! And the couch was in the worst state. You couldn't even spot it because it was covered with so much food.

"Sorry about that, guess you have to clean off before you go to bed." I was going to walk away when a hand stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going little Missy?" he had that deadly yet funny aura surrounding him.

"Uhh, to my room?" Wrong answer.

"Ee. Wrong answer. You should help me clean this up since _you _were the one that started it."

"But-"

"It's either you help me or I'll sleep in the same room with you." Rats! I'd rather clean then risk myself to sleep in the same room with him. And thus, we started cleaning the living room.

I don't know what time we finished, because the next thing I knew I was back in my room when I woke up.

And so I thought, it's actually nice to have a roommate after all. Maybe I'll get him to open up and make his case easier.

**Chapter 3 END**

**Alrighty ! that was chapter 3 everyone! Hope you liked it :DD**

**Thank you, once again for the wonderful reviews. I couldn't reply them all because my mom gave me a limit into using the computer TT_TT**

**I'll reply them this weekend, I promise!**

**And also thank you for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Always Take Care !**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button, you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Becomes Servant

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 4: Doctor becomes Servant**

"Hey Polka, wake up." Who is that? And who's Polka?

Oh no! Maybe there's a burglar!

I snapped awake and I was shocked to see Natsume, just a few inches away from my face.

Why do they always do that?

"What are you doing in my room? And who's Polka?" He just smirked and pointed at my closet that seems to have an open drawer.

"My closet's Polka?" he just had that smirk and it ticked me off more. Now, what is up with my clo- oh, shit. A drawer is open. Polka? –sigh- he rummaged my underwear cabinet.

"Pervert" and I tried to punch him in the arm but he easily dodged it. Darn, I'm still sleepy. Well, no point in sleeping in. I have a new pest in the house.

**Skate Park**

Boys with helmets and padding holding skate boards were surrounding us. I can't believe I'm in here, at _Kyoto_-Murasaki Skatepark. Imagine that! We went all the way to Kyoto from Tokyo. It's about 370 km and we rode the bullet train to get here.

And that ride was the worst part of the day. Women were glaring daggers at me while men were ogling at me. Pft, perverts and bitches. I understand why the women were glaring at me, I did have a _hot _young man as company but why were men _ogling _at me? –sigh- boys.

"Hey, polka. Stop spacing out already. Hurry up and catch up. We're running late." Now, you must be wondering why I'm with him. Well, according to him, I slept him off and didn't help in cleaning at all and so as punishment, I have to be his servant for a month and I had no other choice because I did feel bad about leaving him to clean all by himself when it really was my fault.

So, here we are in the registration booth. He said he's a contestant to the X-Games and that I had to carry around his stuff. Which is currently occupying my two _puny _hands. Gawd, this bag is heavy.

"Hey, c'mon. you should seriously stop spacing out. Now follow me. The competitions starting." The master speaks and as a servant, I must follow.

He opened up the bag I was holding awhile ago and my jaw dropped, literally. No wonder that thing was so heavy! It contained a helmet, his skateboard, protective padding, a few accessories (for the skateboard) water, face towel and a lot of more. I can't believe all of it fitted in!

"_Contestant's for the Freestyle Skateboarding Competition, please come to the starting line now."_ That seemed to be his call because he rushed off to the said starting line fully equipped and with his black skateboard with a red dragon design at hand.

"_Final Call for the Contestants of the Freestyle Skateboarding Competition. We shall commence the competition in a few minutes."_

I saw Natsume at the line of young men being informed of the Rules and the Mechanics. How do I know? Well, it's just a hunch.

"_The Freestyle Skateboarding Competition will now commence."_ Spotlights were focused on each of the players, showing them one by one. And when it was Natsume's turn, gawd, I thought I was going to be deaf! The girls were screaming like crazy! Oh, man I just wanna get out of here. Good thing the spotlight was focused on another guy and the screams halted. Aww, poor guy. He didn't have any type of moral support.

The competition started off shortly with the first contestant. I think his name was Izuki Hazimatsu but I wasn't sure because I didn't hear the intercom well because of the loud howling.

He first skidded to the ramp and performed a smooth 360 Spin. Well, it was a nice start i guess. He went on and on with his freestyle with a Butter Flip, Calf Wrap, and Casper Disaster and tried out the legendary Broken Fingers trick, but it was an epic fail. He was rushed to the ambulance right away.

That has got to earn a lot of deductions.

Now, you're probably wondering again why I know these tricks. Well, I've got a teensy bit of experience with skateboarding and I like playing Tony Hawk's with my psp. So, that's why.

After a few more contestants, it was finally Natsume's turn. He started off with a Hang Ten Spin and continued his routine with a Carousel that earned lots of shouts because it was a double 50/50 move that he pulled off. Now, that earns tons of points. He also performed Gymnast Plant, Handstand and Broken Fingers which were all 50/50. Okay, it's either he really wants to win or he just likes to show off. After a few more hard to exhibition tricks, he finished it off with an End-over and Natsume's _perfect_ freestyle ended.

-0-

We are on the bullet train once again but not only am I holding his bag. I was also holding onto his _gigantic_ trophy. Yeah, he won the X-Games. Well, that didn't really come as a shock to me because I had to admit, his freestyle was nothing compared to the other _losers, _woops, I mean contestants.

"So, were you charmed by my expertise? Did I woo you with my excellence at skateboarding." Oh, how cocky can he get? "Well, for your information. I don't care about your freestyle. All you did was do 50/50 tricks so that they'd believe you are the _best_ even though it was all _fake_." I surely hit the jackpot when his vein popped. Oh, how I love teasing him. Just when I was expecting a reply, the train stopped. This seems to be our stop and so we got out of the train with me behind _dragging_ his heavy bag and trophy. Oh, I hate being a servant.

-0-

**Monday; Alice Academy**

As I entered the gates of Alice Academy, I couldn't help but notice people staring at me. Well, some were glaring, some confused and some were just plain _staring. _And it really freaked me out because I am not the type of person that gets comfortable being on the spotlight. As I was walking, I couldn't help but hear a girl talking to her friend about me.

"Hey, isn't that Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor? Why is she with Natsume-senpai? Could it be that they're together?" If I was drinking or eating anything, I would've spit it out because of the girl's comment. C'mon, _me_ and _Natsume_? Puh-lease!

"Nah, that's impossible. She's the expert on the field of love! She's not foolish like the other girls to go out with Natsume-sempai, the _number one playboy_ in school." I felt happy about the girl's friend's comment and amused by the fact that Natsume managed to make a name for himself as the number one playboy. Maybe there really was no point in helping him out after all. He seemed to be the type that never gets serious with a girl.

"Hey, polka. Stop eavesdropping and hurry up already." –sigh- why did I ever agree to be his servant?

**Biology**

It's Biology again but unlike last time, we're just having a discussion and it really bores me to the bone. I can't wait to go out of this room already, I wanna have my lunch. I am so hungry. I was engaging myself to sleep when suddenly my phone vibrated from my pocket.

"_Hey, getting bored?" _it was a text from Youichi, I forgot that I got his number a few days ago **(A/N: if you're wondering, Youichi has a new phone)**

"_Yeah, pretty much. Nobunaga's lesson is sooooo boring. How about you?" _I glanced at Youichi from the corner of my eye and I saw him smile by reading my text. Now, what was funny?

"_Got that right. So, you got any plans later?" _that sounds suspicious but oh, well.

"_Nope. I'm free the whole day. Why? You going to treat me for dinner or something? :D" _I joked at him and I was surprised to see his reply.

"_Yeah,so I'll pick you up later at 6, then, alright?" _And that was the last of our texting. Hmm, I guess its okay for him to treat me for dinner. We are good friends after all, so there's no harm done. I'll just repay him when I get my allowance next week.

-0-

When Youichi said he was going to treat me for dinner, I was thinking more of fast food chains like McDonalds or Wendy's and so I was really shocked when he dropped as off to a restaurant. A _Five Star Restaurant _to be exact.

I was really taken off guard because I wasn't dressed for this place. I'm just in my faded blue jeans and tank top while the people surrounding me are wearing semi-formal or formal dresses. Oh, man. I just want to evaporate right now.

"Youichi, why are we eating here?" he stared at me as if I was retarded, again. Augh, does Youichi really think I'm crazy?

"Why? You don't wanna eat here? I can cancel the reservation if you want." The offer was very tempting but I wouldn't want to waste the poor boy's efforts and so I just said that it's okay and went in thinking I wouldn't meet anyone from school there so it was okay.

Being really unfamiliar with the food on the Menu, I let Youichi decide but it seems as though he never heard of this food, too and so he just ordered the most delicious looking one for the both of us.

We were served wine while waiting for our order and getting bored out of mind; I took notice of my surroundings. Next to our table on the left seemed to be a married CEO couple discussing business matters while sipping their wine. On the right was an old man that looked like he was waiting for someone. I saw adults, more adults, Hotaru and a blonde guy, adults, mor- wait, Hotaru and a blonde guy?

I directed my eyes to the table not far away from ours. It was no doubt, Hotaru with a blonde guy. Could it be that she found someone new? Getting really curious, I excused myself from Youichi and approached Hotaru's table.

"I told you I don't need you to repay me. Just be grateful and go" I heard Hotaru's voice as I got closer and closer.

"I can't really just go and leave. You did save my life after all." Was I hearing this right? Hotaru saved this guy's life?

"Hey, Hotaru!" she seemed to be startled with my presence but still managed to remain stoic.

She nodded in response and I asked if I could sit down.

After her nod, I sat down beside her. "So, who's he? Your new boyfriend?" I needed to be straight to the point. After all, Youichi was still waiting for me.

I noticed the blonde boy blush and I actually thought my hunch was right but it was disproved when Hotaru flatly said "No"

"Then, who is he?"

"Just some boy I saved from getting harassed by rabid girls." Did I hear it right? Rabid girls? I thought only dogs were rabid?

"Rabid Girls?And what's your name, mister?" the blonde boy seemed to be taken aback by my question and stuttered out his name.

"R-ruka Nogi. Uhmm, they weren't really rabid. They just seemed rabid to Hotaru because of the white _substances_ that came out of their mouth when they saw me." Oh, that's what it means.

Getting enough information, I excused myself from them and proceeded to Youichi.

I came at the right time, because when I got there, our food was already set out and I instantly got hungry.

After we ate, I thanked Youichi for the meal and he drove me back to my apartment. When I stepped inside, I saw Natsume at the couch looking mad as a cow.

"Where have you been, servant?" uh-oh somebody's cranky.

"Uhmm, Youichi treated me for dinner?" okay why did that turn out as a question? Man, Natsume can be really intimidating sometimes.

"Oh so you ate dinner for free while I _starved_ to death?" oh crap, I forgot that Natsume doesn't cook and I cook our meals. Oh, I'm in for some big trouble.

"you're going to be my servant for two months as a punishment. Now go and cook me my food." And off I went to the kitchen to cook his majesty's meal.

* * *

Today, I've realized two things:

1.) Always remember to cook Natsume's food and;

2. )I might've just found Hotaru's perfect match.

**Chapter 4 END **

**Woo! Finished it :D**

**I hope you like this chapter x] **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts :DD I love you all! **

**chrisca123456789 – well, that really was just a temporary thing. It was really meant to be RukaxHotaru all along and you'll just have to wait for the nex few chapters to know who ends up with who :D **

**Nickix – Thank you (: I'm glad you love it. Hope you liked this chapter x] **

**natsumeslover – here ya go :DD hope you liked it ! **

**mrysmanga – haha. Well sorry if the plot seems vague for now, so here's the plot : Mikan tries to help Natsume and Youichi find their perfect matches but it ended up as the two of them developing feelings for her and a surprise at the end :DD I can't really say it yet because then, you'll know the full story . ..**

** Jonzz - Thank You x] **

**diane-chan desu – I'm glad I did (: hope you liked this chap thank you once again everyone :D **

**_Note : Since I have two on-going stories, I alternately update. If I update this today, I'll update my other story (MKOB) tomorrow. So I hope you won't mind waiting one day till this story updates._ _Thank You! X3_ Love, Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button, you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold**

My life has taken a turn on Wednesday when Ruka, the blonde lad that Hotaru was with at the Five Star Restaurant last Monday, transferred to our class. It turns out that he should've been on his 4th year already but because he was severely ill last year, he was delayed a year.

I got to know him after class and managed to squeeze out that he liked Hotaru even before she saved him. He said it s love at first sight. Hmm, figures.

"So, are you planning to court her or something? I'll gladly help you if you want. I do feel a little something between the two of you and I am quiet sure that you'll take care of her better than Hyuuga did."

"Hyuuga? You mean Natsume Hyuuga? They became a couple? Woah, that's weird. I always thought that Natsume only go for the dumb blondes **(A/N: Example: Luna XP) **I never knew he went for intellects such as Hotaru for toys." Do they know each other? So I guess Natsume really has been toying with girls for a long time.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah. He was my childhood friend. We would always play back when we were little but I haven't heard from him since him and Min- ugh, forget what I said."

What was he going to say? Something smells fishy here. Oh, wait, I think it's just this fish that I'm chopping (they're having home economics).

"Okay, Ruka. Whatever you say. So are you going to court Hotaru or what? She really needs to move on and believe me you do not want to see her look like a wreck. It's better to have her stoic and cold face then her weak side." I won't dig way too deep yet on what Ruka was about to say.

"Uhmm, I don't know. I like her but… wouldn't Natsume be angry if I go after his ex?" Aww, what a sweet friend!

"Nahh, don't worry. You said so yourself, she was just a toy. And I curse Hyuuga for that. Hotaru's a really lucky find although she may seem so out of life, she's really great. So, what do you say? Want me to arrange something for both of you? Or do you want it all to happen naturally?"

"I think I'd go for the natural romance but if I fail, I'll seek for some guidance. I heard that you're the Love Doctor or something in this school? So, do you like fix problems of couples and such?" am I really that well-known here? Aww, I am so flattered!

"Yeah, something like that. So anyways, I'll be right here just in case you need any help. You can count on me! Now let's go and fry this fish up."

**Lunch**

I would usually seat under the Sakura Tree alone during lunch break to eat up the bento I prepared for myself but today seems to be different because here I am. At the table of a mix of 4th years and 3rd years. The seats are occupied by, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Nonoko, Hyuuga, Me and this weird guy from the genius class. I think his name was Mikato.

"Remind me, why I'm here again." I really can't remember how I ended up here and I really hate the fact that me and Hyuuga are right next to each other because our bento's are the same since I made his too.

"Because from now on, all of us will sit and eat here during lunch. If I hear any complaining, I'll hit all of you with my Baka Gun 2.6." everybody was quiet. Even Hyuuga was. God, Hotaru is scary.

"Alright. It seems as though we all have an agreement. Now, sign this contract." Damn, this girl is weird! A contract? What is this? Some kind of law-related matter? "C'mon Hotaru! You can't be serious."

"Just sign it, baka." –sigh-, no use arguing with her now. I signed the contract and so did the others. You know what? It feels really weird to seat in between ex-lovers but they don't seem to be affected at all. Hmph, and Hotaru was crying over him just a few months ago. I guess she really has moved on.

"Aww, how cute Mikan-chan! You and Natsume-senpai have the same bentos!" Oh, man. Anna just had to say that.

"Well, uhmm. Natsume's my new roommate and since I'm his servant for 2 months, I cook our meals and follow all his orders." I can't believe I had to explain that. Darn, Anna.

"Servant? How come you became his servant?" Now, Ruka was the one that got curious. Darn, haven't they ever heard of curiosity kills the cat?

"It's a really long story." I hope they just give up.

"Hey, Polka. Your tamago tastes weird, next time make it more edible." Ooh! I Hate that arrogant jerk! I am so gonna kill him later on-

"Polka? Why do you call her Polka, Natsume?"

"Ah, that's-"

"It's her underwear pattern" OMFG! Did he just say that? That's it! I AM SOO GOING TO BLOODY MURDER H-"

"MIkan! Don't tell me the two of you-"

"Eww! Anna no! he just rummaged my underwear cabinet and saw it, okay? It's nothing like that!" wow, we sure cut each other off a lot.

"Tch, typical" Now what did Hotaru mean by that? Oh well, time to work my magic between the two.

"Aww, Hotaru! You and Ruka look so cute together!"

Reactions:

Ruka: Blush

Hotaru: Twitch

Ok, I've got the reactions.

"And the two of you last night at that restaurant was just like watching a romance flick!"

Reactions:

Ruka: Red as a Tomato

Hotaru: Glare

Mwahahaha! It's working!

"And you know what? You two should really-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Hotaru hit me with her Baka Gun and damn, it hurts!

"Say one more word about that and I _will_ kill you." Hmm, I guess I'll work my magic some other time.

-0-

It was Biology once more and I am texting Youichi. We have been doing this ever since. Well, if it is a boring discussion day.

I was never the kind to listen attentively to the teacher and I only study during exams. It's easier and much more convenient that way.

"_You free again today?"_

"_Nope. Sorry. I've got to cook Master's meal ;|"_

"_Master?"_

"_Natsume the Jerk."_

"_Oh, okay. Next time then?"_

"_Sure. I'll try."_

We talked about random things until Biology finished.

When I walked out the door, I was shocked to see Natsume, standing right there in front of me.

"Uhmm, what are you doing here?" He didn't answer me and just asked where Youichi is. How rude but the farther I am from him the better, right?

"There." I pointed to him Youichi's seat and went on my way.

I was walking to my next period when I suddenly remembered that I left my textbook back at the lab, and so I hurried there.

"You should fight for her. Don't mind that old man. He's just a crippled 50 year old bastard that controls everything his children does. Don't just give up on her, Youichi. She _needs _you."

I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Natsume and Youichi's conversation. It was so intense and serious. I wonder what they're talking about.

"But I'm not like you Natsume. I'm not that strong-minded. I really love your sister but the obstacles are just too much." I heard footsteps and before I could run away, Youichi opened the door and I was there, dumbstruck and frozen on my spot.

I was in the verge of panic but then felt pity when I saw Youichi's eyes.

It was filled with sorrow and loneliness, not the usual glow it has.

"Hey, we better head off to class. The second bell's about to ring.

"Uhh, yeah. I have to get my textbook first." I ran to the lab and got my textbook in a hurry and dashed off to my next period.

-0-

**Sakura-Hyuuga Apartment**

I now lay in the couch, feeling really lazy. Natsume's out somewhere. He said that he had something to do and so here I am. Slumping in the couch.

I can't really be bothered to do anything, not have a movie marathon, shop, cook, all I want to do is to lay here and be a lazy potato.

Before I even noticed it I fell asleep and when I woke up, I smelled Chinese Food.

"Hmm, yummy! I'm hungry"

"Good you're awake. I bought Chinese. I m getting tired of your food poison." Augh, I the him! But I can't decline the yummy Chinese food.

"So, where'd you go?" I think he got irritated with me because I was talking with my mouth full. Haha. 1 point!

"None of your business. Now will you please not talk with your mouth full? You're getting your spit all over me."

"Sir, yes sir!" I mocked him more by saluting and when I got the reaction I needed, I closed my mouth and savored the taste of my Orange Chicken.

We finished eating and since we ate something he bought, we didn't need to wash any dishes.

"Hey, we've been roommates for like a month but I still no little about you. Mind opening up a bit?"

"Yes, I do mind. I'm not the kind to _open up_." Well, I figured that out but that still wouldn't stop me from opening up to him.

"If you don't want to, then I will. I'm Mikan Yukihara-Sakura. 16. I'm in Year 3 Class A. 5'6 in height and 48 kilos in weight. My dad's deceased and my mother's ill. So therefore, I strive for my own survival. I have a part-time job during the weekends and I have no siblings. I have a thing for movies and blood and I want to be a doctor that specializes in hearts or to be a psychiatrist someday."

Ntsume was silent all the time and thinking that I won't get anything in return (information) I left to look for Movies to watch but I was once again stopped by the sound of his voice.

"I ran away from home." Did I just hear that right? He ran away from home? Now why would he do that?

"Why?"

"It's…complicated"

"C'mon. I'm a good listener. That's why I wanna be a psychiatrist. I like listening to people's problems."

He stayed silent for awhile and finally spoke.

"You know, Youichi's ex-girlfriend, right? Aoi?"

I nodded my head

"She's my younger sister."

OMFG. But wasn't she an heiress to some big company? So that means?

"Get out! You must be kidding me! So you're the heir to that bi company!"

He just nodded his head.

"So, why did you run away? I bet you had a luxurious life."

He just stayed quiet. I racked my brains for something to say and thought of a reason as to why he would run away. Then, I remembered what I heard back at the lab.

_He's just a crippled 50 year old bastard that controls everything his children does._

That must be it. He had no freedom and he was suffocated by it.

"You had no freedom, did you? And you were sick of your father's demands that you ran away. But didn't he even look for you?"

Again, he stayed quiet. I urged him to say something by looking at him straight in the eye.

"-sigh- Yeah. And he did look for me, but after doing a stunt that was outrageous. He disowned me and said that I as no longer a Hyuuga. I could still use the name but I will never be one."

Wow, this guy has a lot of problems. Maybe I've been to harsh and judgmental that I didn't think outside the box. He deserves happiness and I am going to find him that.

The Love Doctor is back on the case.

**Chapter 5 END**

**Alrighty ! that was chapter 5 everyone! Hope you liked it :DD**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

ellabell – **Thank you! Glad you loved it (: sorry for the long wait**

KidTantei - **nyahaha! Dogs are cute x] the world can't come to an end yet! A lot more stuff needs to be done :DD**

VampireLover189 – **Thank You :] glad you love it**

natsumeslover – **I'm glad you found it funny x]**

Larsie0316 **– thank you! Sorry for the long wait. . ,**

Jonzz – **got that right! There'll be more RukaxHotaru on later chapters**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: Guy Friends

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary : **She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 6:**

"Thank you, Master! Please come again!" it's Saturday and I am here in the café I work in. I really had no other choice but to work at this Maid Café since it's the only work place that I can be at.

It's hard to find a job when you're still a minor.

It has been two days since I learned that Natsume ran away from home and I have been trying to find his perfect match ever since. He did say that he wanted to have his opposite, so that meant really friendly, cheerful, kind and well… perfect I guess. Hyuuga is just about the most arrogant and hostile guy alive so he needs someone that could patch him up. Now, who could it be?

"Mikan. Master on Table 3 is waiting for his strawberry shortcake." Oops, better think about my patient later, I've got real work to do!

-0-

After my shift, I headed off to my apartment. I was walking down the familiar road when I saw Youichi.

"Hey, Youichi!" I waved at him and he waved back. I saw him running towards me since he was on the other side of the road.

"Hey, where ya heading?"

"Just going back to my apartment. I finished my shift in my part time job. How 'bout you?

"No where special. Just roaming around." I invited him to my apartment and he agreed and so here we are, walking the familiar streets of Tokyo.

We chatted animatedly about a lot of things. This is what I like about Youichi, he never seems to run out of anything to say.

We talked and talked until finally we reached our apartment.

I invited him inside and guess what greeted me.

_A pillow._

Damn you, Hyuuga.

"Your shift ended 30 minutes ago! Why the hell are you late? You still have less than a month of being my slave. Now go and cook my food." Augh. Stuoid bastard, I didn't even get a "Hey." Or something! Why am I tolerating him again? Oh yeah, he's a _misunderstood child_. Pft, misunderstood child, my ass.

"Sorry _Master_, I bumped into Youichi here so I took so long."

"C'mon, Youichi. Make yourself at home." Natsume stood up and greeted Youichi. Heh, he's only nice to guys.

I saw the two of them go to the living room and they started playing with Natsume's Xbox.

I was preparing our food and once I finished, I went to them. They were still playing Tekken 6 and I was really itching to play so I asked them if I could.

"No way. You don't even know how to play." Oo! I'll show him! I can play that game real well.

"We'll see, Hyuuga. We'll see. Hey Youichi, mind moving over a bit?" Youichi did so and I snatched the controller from him and I challenged Hyuuga into a match.

I picked Lili and Natsume picked King. It was Girl VS Half Man Half Leopard **(A/N: Leopard or cheetah?)**

After a really really REALLY long fight. I won. Hah! Beat that Natsume! I looked at him and it was clear that he was pissed.

Well, who wouldn't be? A girl beat him at Tekken! Haha.

"Rematch!" aww, poor boy can't get over the fact that he lost.

"No way. I've got tons of things to do. Tomorrow okay? Loser?" I chuckled and faced Youichi. I gave him the controller back and went to my room to change. I didn't get to change a while ago coz Hyuuga ordered me to cook his food.

I was just taking off my top when I realized that I forgot to lock the door.

I was about to lock it when suddenly

**CREAK**

..

Natsume was standing at my door. He was like a statue. He was really frozen. I was about to laugh at him when I shivered at the cold air and then it hit me.

_I was freaking topless and I'm only wearing my polka dotted bra._

"Get the hell outta here you pervert!" he took one last look at me then slammed the door. Augh! Damn pervert!

I finished changing quickly and stomped down the stairs.

I pointed an accusing finer at Natsume.

"YOU!"

He just looked at me emotionlessly.

"Don't you know how to knock before you enter someone else's room?" I was downright furious at him!

"It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to leave the goddamned door open. Besides, it wasn't much of a view. Flat-chested girl."

How dare him! I am not flat chested! I have a fair enough size of chests. I noticed Youichi was confused but I gave him a look that said don't-say-a-word.

"What happened? And didn't I ask you to go borrow movies from Mikan?" Youichi's question was obviously directed at Natsume and before he could say anything I covered his mouth with my hand and because I was so damn heavy or just really clumsy, we fell.

But, no. we didn't fall into _that_ position, that's just too cliché! You know what? I actually managed to drag Youichi with us. And so, I was squeezed by the two big boys. I was on top of Natsume and Youichi was on top of me. We were like pancakes!

"Mwet moff mwof mmph" oh, man. Youichi probably didn't understand that

"What?" Knew it. I repositioned myself so that I could talk more clearly.

"I said get off of me!" and Youichi finally inderstanding got off of me and I got off of Natsume.

When I could finally stand up straight, I couldn't help but laugh. Youichi and Natsume's hair was such a mess and they were so sweaty and it was so _not_ sexy!

I bursted out laughing and they stared at me like I was retrded and then they stared at each other and the both of them started laughing too. Next thing I knew. They pulled out my pony tail and started disarraying my hair. Now, I too was messy and sweaty! We were like pigs!

"Hey, Youichi. Would it be alright if you stayed over? It is quite late and I'm having way too much fun to send you off."

Youichi agreed and we once again had a movie marathon.

This night, I learned that it was fun to have someone to hang out with.

-0-

It's Sunday and I was planning to sleep in since I did go to sleep really late last night but sadly, my alarm clock just had to ring so loudly. It was time to cook the Masters meals.

Yep, Masters because Youichi stayed over. He's not really my master but… well, whatever I'll just go prepare breakfast.

To be able to reach the kitchen I had to cross the living room first and there on the floor were two guys. Playing monopoly. I thought I was going to die with laughter.

"Woah, you guys actually play that? You're 16! And you Hyuuga are 17!"

I stood in front of them and their little game. Where did they get that anyway?

"For your information, monopoly is a great game for passing time and you can be rich for a while." That was Youichi. Hmm, it does seem to be fun but… nahh, I was never good at those games. I just shrugged it off and asked them what they want for Breakfast.

I prepared pancakes and English muffins. They seemed to finish their game of Monopoly and it seems to it that Natsume won.

We all ate in silence and stayed like that until we finished eating.

"So, what are you guys up to today? I have work at 9 and I won't be back till 5 so I better go and prepare." I left the two after hearing their answer.

I went off to my workplace once again.

I reached the Maid Café and I changed into my maid uniform.

-0-

It's now 2 pm. Just 3 more hours to go and my shift would end.

**DING**

"Welcome home Master!" I was bowing at the new customer and when I looked at him I was shocked to see no other than Natsume.

Trying not to act indifferently, I lead him down to a table.

"What would you like to have Master?" augh. It's bad enough that I'm his slave but do I really have to call him Master now?

"Strawberry Cake" I went off to get his order.

When I went back with his order he whispered into my ear.

"Hey, give this letter to that blonde over there." I stared at the person he was pointing at and I was shocked to see who it was…

**Chapter 6 END**

**Alrighty ! that was chapter 5 everyone! Hope you liked it :DD**

**Yeah, I left it off with a cliffhanger and it's really short but i can't help it my eyes are burning!**

**It really hurts and I think I got way too much radiation…**

**Anyways…**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Jonzz- Here you go :D thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover – thank you x] I'm glad you found it interesting and well written :D**

**kara'mel'-chan – thank you! And I'm sorry if I distracted you from school.. hope you liked this chapter**

**Ellabell – here ya go! Thanks for the review :DD**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: Abducted

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary : **She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 7: Abducted**

Nagisaki Hachi.

She's a new worker here and is currently in college.

She started working a week ago and we have gotten popular because of her.

You see, Hachi is the typical blonde. She's not dumb but she's not smart either. She's just…_ blonde_.

She has big boobs, big butt and her maid uniform seriously makes her so… _slutty_.

Ever since she came, male costumers come here regularly to, well, see her or to be served by her and I, Mikan Sakura, am tired of it. I have been neglected and been serving rude costumers because I wasn't her.

And now, I am more pissed off since Hyuuga has the hots for her too. Hah, men and their hormones.

"And why would I do that?"

"You're my servant remember? Now go. Give this letter to that hot chick."

-sigh- I guess I've got no choice. Why did I ever agree to this servant thing?

Oh, yeah. Because I was so irresponsible…

"Hey, Nagisaki. Someone wants to give this to you." I don't call her by her first name since we're not close and I'm pretty sure that will never happen because:

I'm a brunette and she's blonde. Blondes and brunettes have an unspoken war.

She's all girly, I'm not. and

She's a bitch

If you're wondering why I called her a bitch well, it's because she spilled coffee and dropped a dish once and used her _charm_ on our manager which happened to be male and blamed it on me. Heh, now my salary was cut in half. Ooh, I hate her!

"Really Mikan-chan? From who is it?" she batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair. One word: Ew. But the costumers didn't think so because they started blushing. Pathetic.

"It's from that guy over there." I gave her the letter and left. I feel as though I was getting dumb just by being with her.

I proceeded to the kitchen to get the next order and when I went back, I saw Hachi and Natsume together. Wow, that was fast.

I was about to mind my own business and serve the order when a sudden thought struck my mind.

I was supposed to help him find his perfect match and surely, Hachi isn't that one. I have to stop them.

After I served the orders, I started enunciating my plan.

To destroy Hachi's image of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you? It's now my break!" I started chatting with them cheerfully and I got the reactions I was searching for.

Both were so damn pissed off.

"Hey, Natsume. I left your brief in the couch. I finished washing it already. Seriously, Natsume. Why won't you try boxers on for once?" Haha. Natsume was so pissed and embarrassed! To be honest though, that was all made up. C'mon, it's not like I'd wash his icky underwear!

But Hachi was foolish enough to believe it. She even moved a few inches away from him since they were sitting _really _close a while ago.

I'm guessing she was disgusted with the fact that he let another person and a girl at that to watch his underwear and worse, he wears _briefs!_

Yes, brief wearing men are considered… unmanly.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that I placed your stack of Yaoi Manga in the table near the couch. It was taking up too much space in my closet." Damn, I tried so hard not to laugh. Just one more say and Hachi would storm away. Well, who wouldn't? The person she is talking to and might've liked is _gay._ Well, I'm saying that he's gay.

I was about to continue when Natsume glared at me. It was so deadly. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

I was about to say one more word or so that would make her disgusted with her more when _he_ was the one that left. Oops, I might've gone a bit too far.

Now that I broke them off, I continued my work. Leaving poor Hachi behind.

-0-

My shift just ended and I am now once again walking the streets to my apartment.

–sigh- it's Monday again tomorrow. It's almost the school dance. Another dance that I would skip.

I've never ever joined school dances because dancing isn't my thing. Make up and dresses are also some of my least favorite things and so I never bother. Besides, only couples join that dance and me being single since birth won't care about that.

Oh, yeah. I haven't told you my love life yet right?

Well, it's really simple.

I'm a love doctor and they say I'm an expert on the field of love but actually, I'm a loser.

I loved this guy back in middle school and he told me he loved me too. Turns out, he was just playing. But, meh, I don't care about him now. I don't care about any boy now actually. I don't want to ever feel crappy again so I help other people instead.

But sometimes, I can't help but fantasize about having a boyfriend or someone to exchange sweet nothings with.

But enough about that.

I continued walking towards my apartment when I felt as though someone was following me. I looked back but there was no one. Hmph, must be my imagination.

Although there was no one, I still didn't let my guard down and suddenly I felt someone touch my arm.

Out of instinct, I tackled him down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I was pressing on a pressure point so that my stalker would be hurt. I didn't earn a black belt for nothing.

"Ow! Ow! Mikan! It's me, Youichi!" I let him go quickly and helped him get up.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were a kidnapper or something." Youichi was catching his breath and when he finally did he spoke.

"I just saw you walking in a daze and followed you. I wanted to surprise you so when you looked back I hid behind the post. I didn't know you were so strong Mikan. You could've killed me!" well, that explains it. I said my sorry again and he accompanied me back to my apartment.

When we got inside, we were shocked to see what we saw.

Our room was in a big mess. Things were scattered everywhere. Some furniture where rearranged and there was this note on the table.

I read it and was shocked.

"Thank you for taking care of Hyuuga-san. We brought him back to his father. Do not look for him anymore."

Oh, no. Natsume has been abducted, err… taken by his father.

-0-

"_We brought him back to his father."_

Wow, that's been bothering me for a really long while now. I thought his father disowned him already. Why would he want to bring Natsume back?

Oh, wait. Could it be?

No, it can't be!

But… maybe…

He's been kidnapped.

Oh God, please no.

I called Youichi immediately and asked him to come here ASAP.

"What's up Mikan? Why'd you make me hurry up?"

"I think… Natsume's been kidnapped." He seemed to be surprised but something tells me that he has been thinking of the same thing when we got that letter.

"What? Why would he be kidnapped?"

"Maybe because of company competition? His dad's company is the biggest in Japan and it's rivals must've kidnapped Natsume for ransom. They might have not known that Natsume was already disowned by his father." He seemed to accept that theory and was thinking deeply. He reached for his phone and contacted someone.

He was talking with someone seriously and told that someone about Natsume. He asked if he was with them or something like that and after a while hanged up.

"Who did you call?"

"Aoi." Oh, right. Aoi is Natsume's sister and she still has contact with her family. It must've been hard for Youichi to do that since they did have a heart breaking break up.

"It's official. Natsume was indeed kidnapped."

-sigh- I guess it is time to rescue my master.

**Chapter 7 END**

**Wow, it's funny how the sudden turn of events took place. I'm sorry if this chapters a lil bit too… weird or rushed.**

**well, to those that guessed who the blonde was... well there you go.**

**luna could've been the perfect one but she already had a role in this story.**

**I hope you liked it though.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**KidTantei - well, there ya go. the blonde was an OC. thank you for the review :D**

**sapphireangel09 – sorry to burst your bubble but it's not. she's an OC. hope you didn't get disappointed and i hope you like this chapter.**

**Jonzz – i love tekken too and competition with your brother makes it more exciting x] too bad... well, that's alright you can play it once you have :D**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover – luna could've been perfect for the job but sadly she had a role already (school slut) so it's an OC. hope you like this chapter (:**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Always Take Care!**

**The next chapter would be about how Mikan and Youichi saved Natsume**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: My Doctor to the Rescue

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary : **She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 8: My Doctor to the Rescue **

I don't really know how long I've been phasing back and forth in my living room. All I know is, I've pbeen phasing for a really long time.

Youichi was phasing with me and we were really thinking of a way to save Hyuuga.

I think we've already spent an hour when I suddenly remembered something.. err I mean someone.

"Hotaru" I turned to face Youichi and when he heard me, I had a hunch that we had the same idea.

After that, we hurried off to Hotaru's place which is at the academy. She had a room there.

"Hotaru!" I banged on the door, not really caring if I'd get punished by disturbing her because I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind once she hears why we disturbed her.

"You better have a good reason as to why you disturbed me." And I was right, she really is cranky but who cares? Someone's life is at stake here!

"It's Natsume!" she remained stoic and seemed not to care until she finally said "What about the shithead?" Wow, that's something!

"He's been kidnapped!" she was totally speechless but the next thing I knew, we were in her room talking about how we can save Natsume.

"It's a good thing I impkanted a tracker on him back when we were still dating and I'm pretty sure he hasn't noticed it yet." She got a contraption from her really large storage room.

"This will pinpoint to us his location." She turned it on and I saw a map-like view.

There was a red light on a part of it.

"Here it is, it's in the abandoned warehouse downtown. Wow, how predictable. Can kidnappers get anymore obvious?"

She took out tons of things that she invented that she said would help us. We decided not to call the police but when things get ugly, we would eventually call them. Hotaru was quite confident that we could do this without them.

**(Music Play: Rescue Mission)**

_Got my boots on, black suit and black mask_

_I'm bundled up to rescue you_

_Got my phone intact with me because I'm going to use it for contact_

_I'm all fired up to save you_

_I'm going to be the hero of the day_

Hotaru handed out our disguises. We were all in black suits that would totally hide us in the dark. She handed Youichi and me a phone like thing that should be used as a walky-talky, gum that makes us invisible, sticky gloves that would make us climb on walls, and a stone that she called Alice Stone of Teleportation.

We were ready to start our mission.

Operation: Save Hyuuga's butt will now commence.

_I have a mission and it's involving you_

_I need to make sure that you're alright,_

_So this is what I'm going to do_

_I'll kick; I'll punch anyone that gets near you_

_I will surely save you._

_Because this is my mission, this I have to do._

_I am here to rescue you_

We finally reached our destination. It was officially time for us to start butt kicking err.. I mean rescuing. Hotaru said to not do anything reckless that would result to a battle. We only had defensive stuff and we won't stand a chance with these armed men. She said she never invented an offensive weapon. But you know what I think? Her baka gun could've beaten those men's weapons.

_Just passed the guard dogs, I'm glad I got through that_

_I used the thing that would make me invisible_

_I really need to get to you; I really need it a lot_

_Every second counts, there's not a minute to waste_

_I'm going to be the hero of the day_

The first obstacle we encountered were mean looking bull dogs. They reminded me of Grey but I put aside that thought as we all chewed on our Invisible Gum. We got through the dogs easily.

The contraption that pinpointed Natsume's location said that we were almost there and I was getting fired up with that thought that I didn't notice that I was no longer invisible.

"INTRUDER!" Damn! They saw me! Shit! What am I going to do?

I started panicking as I saw more and more men carrying such scary looking weapons head towards my direction. I thought I would die when I suddenly felt something give me a punch on the stomach and made me gasp. Next thing I knew, I was invisible again.

Hotaru made Youichi punch me so that she could put gum on my mouth. oh, yeah, we can see each other once we're invisible.

"Idiot! You could've died you know? Be more careful next time. Will you?" Hotaru seemed to be really angry at me and I couldn't but feel really ashamed. I should really be careful next time.

We reached a room when we ran out of gum. And that meant we were now visible to the whole world and it meant we were vulnerable.

Luckily, the room was filled with stuff that could be used for offense but it was all too big and heavy looking that we could never use it. I was about to admit our defeat when Hotaru suddenly said "Guard the doors. I'll make something easy to carry but deadly to use." Youichi and I nodded and we headed towards the door.

Youichi got a pipe of some sort from somewhere and guarded the doors with me.

"When someone sees us, kick him on the balls. Okay? And just keep on kicking him. I'll take care of him once your done." And that was our plan. Luckily, there was no need for it because nobody seemed to see us even after Hotaru finished what she was doing.

"Wow. You know, you're a really great inventor." That was all I can say.

She handed as a small gun that was smaller than a pistol. She explained to us what it could do and she said that it would only make the person hit seem dead for two days but not actually die **(A/N: Kind of like the potion that Juliet drank from Romeo and Juliet (Shakespere)) **

We once again proceeded on to the beeping red light.

_I have a mission and it's involving you_

_I need to make sure that you're alright,_

_So this is what I'm going to do_

_I'll kick; I'll punch anyone that gets near you_

_I will surely save you._

_Because this is my mission, this I have to do._

_I am here to rescue you_

After managing to hit a lot of armed men, we got to the red light or the location of Natsume before any other men knew of our presence.

The room was miraculously unguarded and what we saw totally shocked us. Especially Hotaru.

Natsume was tied up in a chair. His face was filled with bruises and he was bleeding. He looked to be beaten up pretty bad.

We ran to him quickly and tried to untie the ropes that were keeping him captive.

He was unconscious and it really scared the hell out of m that he might be dead.

"Natsume! Natsume! Dear Lord! What happened to you?" I've never seen Hotaru this disgruntled before. I guess even though she acted as though she doesn't care about him anymore, she's still concerned.

We finished untying him and Youichi carried him on his back. Hotaru instructed us to use the Alice Stone of Teleportation and before I even noticed it, we were back in my apartment.

"Quick! Let's bring him to the hospital!" Youichi was panicking and so was Hotaru and I.

We hurriedly _ran _to the hospital with Natsume on Youichi's back. times like this really makes me want to have a car.

-0-

"How is he, doc? Any broken bones or anything crucial?" we were all in the hospital. Waiting patiently for the doctor to answer our questions. Natsume was sent to the emergency room and it has been hours since he was sent there.

"He had one fractured rib and his muscles were twisted and his face was beaten up pretty bad. But all in all, he's safe. Just a little bit rest and such would get him back on his feet." We all gave out a huge breath as we heard that from the Doctor. It sure gave us a huge relief and weighed down a little bit on our shoulders.

"Can we go in now?"

"Oh, no, no, no. he still needs to transfer to a new room, besides, he's still unconscious. Why won't you visit him tomorrow?" we nodded our heads and was about to leave the hospital when I suddenly remembered something.

The bills. How can we pay for it? How can I-

"Don't worry, I got the bills covered." Wow, did Hotaru just read my mind? Weird.

I bowed to her and gave her a lot of thank you's.

-0-

It's been three days since Natsume's abduction and he regained consciousness again yesterday. And it was really funny when he found out that he was in a hospital looking like a retarded bull frog.

His face was so messed up. Like really, not even Ugly Betty would go for him. Haha.

Right now, I'm heading to his room again. Tomorrow should be the day he's be discharged but he won't be going to school for a really long time. I snickered at that fact.

When I was about to open the door, it opened and out went a man dressed in a suit.

He looked stern and angry and just looking at him made me want to cower and hide. He glared at me instead of saying "excuse me" to cross since I was blocking his way.

Once the scary man was out of my sight, I entered Natsume's room and instead of ordering me around like he usually does when he sees me, he looked sad and broken.

Although it did not really show in his face, I just noticed it. Woah, I think I've been with him for such a long time.

"Hey. Who was that scary looking man just now?"

He stated quiet for a while until he decided to answer me.

"That was-"

**Chapter 8 END**

**Hmmm.. I'm not that satisfied with this but mehh.. I had a bad day so I guess this would really turn out as something… kind of.. bad. But anyways I hope you like it :D**

**BTW, tomorrow's our Vigil and it's an over night activity so I won't be updating anything tomorrow. No sleeping for me again :DD **

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**singwithme- Thank you (:**

**Larsie0316 – thank you x] hope you liked this chapter.**

**KidTantei– hmm.. it depends really. And if you haven't noticed, I didn't say who the **_**real**_** abductor is. Haha. And I won't tell who it is yet until later chapters. Thanks 4 the review x]**

**natsumeslover – nyahaha. Thank you :DD and I guess you can say that but… oh whatever. Thank you for reading both my stories :]**

**Jonzz – haha. Hope you liked this chapter :D**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – got that right! it's the best (:**

**kuro neko – thank you ! **

**cj-the-greatest – here ya go**

**kYousEke aKira – yeah I noticed the typos too.. but I was too lazy to re-edit it. *spanked* I'll re-edit it later :DD thanks for the review x]**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover – haha. The biatch is still a secret :D hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Sajesanime – thank you! I noticed that a lot of my chapters in this story are short.. ideas for this story are really hard to catch.. but, thank you anyways :D**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 9: Confrontation **

I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Here I am, walking briskly on the huge hallways of the biggest company in the whole of Japan.

Why was I here again? Oh, yeah. To knock some sense on someone.

Who's the someone you ask? Well, it's no other than Mr. Toshouro Hyuuga A.K.A. the intimidating visitor of Natsume yesterday.

You must be wondering what got into my tiny little brain to make me do this stuff. Well, let me just say that this is part of my job.

**Flashback**

_"Hey. Who was that scary looking man just now?"_

_He stayed quiet for a while until he finally decided to answer her._

_"That was Toshouro Hyuuga… my dad."_

_Mikan was shocked with this information and couldn't help but ask what he wanted._

"_Nothing." Mikan however did not believe this and just kept pushing him. "If it was nothing, why do you have that look on your face?" _

_He gave her a questioning look and asked "What look?" _

"_You looked like he just scared the shit out of you." Natsume seemed to not believe her and noticing this she got a mirror and made him see himself._

_Natsume saw his reflection and saw nothing different in particular, he still had that blank look and his face was a little bit swollen up __**(A/N: Hah! Bull Frog)**_ _but otherwise it was still the same. He was going to tease Mikan about her imagining things when he suddenly noticed his eyes. They were kind of looking scared. Okay so really scared but he wouldn't admit that now, would he?_

"_I don't know what you're saying Polka. I look the same." Mikan just shrugged. "Whatever you say Natsume, whatever you say. But seriously, spill. Keeping it all to yourself is not good to your health." Oddly enough, Natsume seemed to comply to what she said and started talking._

"_He came here to tell me stuff." Mikan gave him a look that asked what kind of stuff and so he continued._

""_You brought shame to the Hyuuga's. how dare you get kidnapped by some low lives simply because you snaked their girlfriends? You're a disgrace!" that's exactly what he said. He just came here to piss me off." Natsume looked emotionless outside but inside he was breaking. Who wouldn't? Your father just came to visit you and to tell you those things. Not even an "Are you okay?" or the least bit of concern._

_Mikan was, well shocked and speechless and was dead angry at Natsume's father. He was beaten to a pulp for Pete's sake! And that's all he says? Although Natsume had faults because he was such a player but still.._

"_So you're abductors were the boyfriends of your toys, erm, "exes"? See, Natsume. Toying with girls won't do you any good so just st-" She was cut off by Natsume "You don't even know my story so don't tell me what to do." _

_Mikan was taken aback by Natsume's sudden outburst and thought the better of it. He was right, she didn't know his story. Surely, there must be a reason as to why he's been acting like this._

"_Then tell me. Tell me so that I can understand. And then maybe, just maybe I can help you." Natsume seemed to think of this for awhile then gave out a sigh._

"_I ran away from home because I hated the way he controlled my life." He started explaining and Mikan, who already knew this nodded for him to continue._

"_He told me what to do, what to wear, who to be friends with. Everything! I could take all of it but there was one thing that really drove me to the edge." Mikan was getting really curious as to what it was._

"_He chose the one I should love. I hated the bitches he set me up with. He already knew that I had someone already but he just won't let me be. Me and Miyami were happy together. She accepted me for who I am and not what I have. I loved her with all my heart but __**he**__ just had to end my happiness." Natsume paused for awhile and closed his eyes, as if reminiscing the past hurts him so much._

"_He threatened Miyami's parents and paid them to make Miyami stay away from me. When I heard that I was so outraged and I instantly went after her. I hired the best detective to find her and when I finally did, I found out that she was…" The suspense was killing Mikan but she had to wait. A tear dropped on Natsume's eye but he quickly wiped it off without Mikan noticing and finally continued._

"_Dead. They had a car accident and she was dead on arrival. After that I wasn't the same anymore. I would always be drunk and have one night stands and I ruined my reputation, including my family's. then I finally ran away from home and my father disowned me." _

_Mikan could not believe all of this. He had such a tragic pass and it pained her so much to think that someone like him experienced something like that at such a young age. She felt guilty with the times that she would curse at him and say bad things about him but this determined her more to make Natsume happier._

"_Don't worry, I'll fix this. I swear that you're going to be happy again." And with that she rushed off with only one thing in mind._

**End of Flashback**

I'm standing by the reception's desk , face to face with a pink haired girl with pink eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to Hyuuga Corporations. Do you have an appointment?" I read the name tag of the woman "Misaki" hmm, nice name.

"Uhmm, I'm here to see Mr. Toshouro Hyuuga." Misaki seemed to look at me like I'm crazy or something.

"I'm sorry miss but if you do not have an appointment with him, I'm afraid I can't let you in. Mr. Hyuuga is a busy man." –sigh- I guess I have to do this.

"Listen, I am here to knock some sense with that idiotic boss of yours. I happen to be a friend of his son, Natsume Hyuuga and I heard his story and it breaks my heart that he experienced something like that from his so called father. Now I know that I have no appointment but please. His son is in the hospital and is in the verge of dying because of depression of his father's attitude towards me. If I won't make them reunite, he would die. And if he dies it will be all your fault since you didn't let me in and that means that he would forever haunt you down and the guilt will eat you up until you grow old with white hair and crooked teeth and-" Mikan was going to go on and on when suddenly Misaki shouted exasperatedly "Alright! Alright! God you have a way in your words. Go on, you can go in now." Mikan smiled triumphantly and muttered a small thanks to Misaki.

Right now, she is heading off to the top floor, where the man that she plans to confront resides.

-0-

**Knock Knock**

I didn't bother to wait for a "Come in" or anything and I just barged into the room.

"Who are you? How dare you come in to my office without my permission?Mis-" He was going to call for the receptionist when I cut him off.

"Listen here you douche. You're a great businessman and you got the whole of Japan in your hands, heck i bet the whole world too but you know what you suck as a father."

The old man seemed outraged and that pleased me.

"Who are you to judge me? You know nothing about me or my family."

"Of course I know something about your family! It may not be a lot but I learned enough to know that you're a stupid excuse of a father to Natsume! How could you control his life? You're a filthy scumbag!" My rage is over the hedge and I really can't hold my anger at him. I just want to punch him square on the face.

"Well Ms… whatever your name is. You still know nothing."

"It's Mikan Sakura you filthy scum. Don't dare say-"

"What did you say your name was?" Tch. Is he deaf or is he really just pissing me off? "Mikan Sakura." I replied through gritted teeth.

"By any chance, are you the daughter of Yuka Sakura?" I just nodded my head and said "So what? What's it to you, huh?" and next thing I knew I was being hugged by this scumbag. Seriously WTF?

I was going to take his hands off me when he suddenly muttered "Daughter! I missed you so much!"

And that made my world crumble to pieces.

**Chapter 9 END**

**Wow. I seriously don't know what got into my head to make me write.. this.**

**Writing randomly really makes tons of twists, ne?**

**Anyways, hope you like this twisted chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

Larsie0316 – **Yep, got that right but..err,** **his dad is actually Mikan's dad? Darn it. Even I'm confused! :**

Kylee-Cat – **Thanks, glad you liked it. Now, I hope you like this too even though it's a wee bit twisted (: **

Jonzz **– haha. Glad you loved that part. I love Natsume too, like really love him (Yeah, I'm referring to a diff. person *blush*) hope you liked this twisted chap**

lemonandapples **– thank you :D and I want that gum too (I really wish there is such a thing)**

kYousEke aKira **– yep, it's Natsume/Mikan's father. I hope you like this chapter even though it's a lil bit weird :D**

PureCrimsonLove – **Yep (: it is. It's Natsume/Mikan's father x] haha. I hope I don't get any nasty reviews for making this story really twisted (: but criticism is good I guess. Anyways thanks for the review :D**

**cj-the-greatest**** – wow. You actually said something ! (no offense dear) and wow! (again) you should really talk more, you're actually right. Mikan was quite useless, Hotaru did most of the job. Hmm, I'll try to re-edit that chapter when I have time and when I'm not lazy enough to do it x] **

KidTantei – **MWAHAHA! Yes, yes, yes. I know I'm evil :] cliffies are fun :D actually there was no need to disclaim the song, I own it :D I sort of forgot to write that it was an original :D I'll edit it again soon. Thanks for telling me (:**

Sajesanime ** – woopee! My number 1 fan *snuggles* I'm so happy to have a fan :DD I agree with you, mikan's really careless, well.. that's Mikan for you! I noticed though, Mikan changes her attitudes a lot x] haha, woops, my fault :D**

DeadlySilentAnimeLover ** – YEAH! YOU'RE GOOD! Yep, yep. It's Natsume's father but for some odd reason, he's actually Mikan's father. (yes, yes. I am twisted :DD)**

natsumikanluverization697 – **woopee! I love your compliment :DD you made me jump from joy (literally x]) I hope your view of this story won't change after this weird chapter :D**

LoVE lyQ THiS **– thank you :D unique really is the appropriate word x] the author is quite twisted. Nyahaha :DD**

animeloverfershurexD **- don't worry, after this chapter he'll be back to his SMOKING HOT SELF! *drool* nyahaha :DD**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Wow, I've noticed that I am so HYPER today! Wowee!**

**It's okay if I get flames or constructive criticism or such because of this twisted chapter..**

**A little punch in the face wouldn't hurt **_**that**_** bad x]**

**Oh, yeah. I might or might not update for awhile.**

**My brother's coming home (He's a sour puss and he's strongly against my reading/writing of fanfiction)**

**But I'll try my best since MKOB and TLD are in its climaxes :DD**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Behind it All

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 10: The Thruth Behind it All**

"Get your hands off of me you filthy old man!" After recovering from the shock, I finally processed it in my mind. This _bastard_ was assuming his my father. Hmph, never! My father's dead!

"But! You're my daughter! I'm your father Mikan!" I am seriously getting pissed with this guy. I gave him one cold glare and said "What the hell are you saying? My Father's dead! He has been even before I was born!"

I was now shouting at him but he just stayed calm and I was shock to hear his next words. "I met your mom Yuka when I was in my teenage years. We were sweethearts. I loved her and she loved me but we could not be together. I was engaged to another heiress and we got married. But we had an affair. We were still in love. My wife did not know about this and I thought it would be alright. But Yuka ran away, she left me a note saying she was pregnant. I searched for her but my parents knew of this and they tied me down with a lot of work. And then, before I knew it I forgot about her but seldom times, I would think of her. I would think of our child, you, and wonder if I could ever see you and now you are here."

I was fighting the urge to cry. I could not believe it. I would not believe it but even though I am saying that, I know he is right. I remember asking my mother once what my father looked like and she would show me a picture of a man with raven hair and crimson eyes.

I remember how I asked her why they had such pretty eyes while I had dull brown. I remember the way she would smile at me and say that mine are not dull but lively and beautiful.

I can't believe it. Why didn't I notice it before? Why didn't it ever cross my mind that- Holy! Does this mean Natsume's my…

"So does this mean Natsume's my half brother?" He seemed to be shock about my question but he answered me nonetheless.

"No. He is not." I can't believe him! I know he disowned him but still! He's the real Hyuuga here; I am just an illegitimate child!

"What kind of a father are you? I know you disowned him but still! He's still your son by blood." I am now shouting at him. So what if he's my father? He is still unreasonable! He sighed before saying in a calm voice. "You don't understand. He is not my son because he is.. he's… adopted."

Did I just hear that right? He's adopted? But it can't be! He has the same raven hair and crimson eyes.. it can't be.

He must've noticed my disbelief and he explained it to me.

"You see, our first born died right after his birth but my wife did not know. And so, I had him replaced immediately and searched for the most appropriate baby. And then I found Natsume. He had the same physique as our baby that died and so I used him to replace our baby. Nobody knew but me. Now you know it too since you are my real daughter from the woman I truly loved. So please, believe me and let me make up for the years I have not been with you."

So that's the reason. That's why he acts so coldly towards Natsume.

I must've been sobbing already because my vision was blurring. I noticed my so called father approach me once more and hug me but this time I did not push him off.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" there was only one thing in my mind and one thing only.

"Treat Natsume like your son and do not say that I am you _daughter."_ I said daughter as if I'm disgusted with it and disgusted I really was. I can't believe it. I am an illegitimate child. Why didn't my mom say anything? Why? I need to ask her. I need to know. I _need_ to hear it from her.

"Is that all?" I nodded at him and exited his office.

I passed through the reception desk and smiled at Misaki but she seemed to notice my tear strained face so I hurried off my way.

Tomorrow for sure, I am going back to Sapporo to ask my mom.

**Sapporo**

Haahhh. It feels nice to be back here. Yep, I am now back in my hometown. Sapporo.

The Sapporo Snow Festival is coming up already. I totally forgot how much I missed this place. It has been long since I last came here.

I wonder what Natsume and the others are doing now. Hmm, better yet, is Natsume's father finally treating him right? Well, better clear my mind because I'm almost at our house.

I think I fell asleep on the train and when I woke up, it was time for me to get off. Finally. I just need to take a cab and I'll be there. Home.

"Miss Mio!" I called after Miss Mio, our kind neighbor that occasionally takes care of my mother. Without her, I couldn't have went to Tokyo and study there.

She was kind enough to take care of mom without receiving anything. She said mom was so kind to her back when she was still energetic and wasn't sick yet.

My mother had cancer, leukemia to be exact and the doctor said she has about less than a year. I tried so hard to earn enough money to get her proper medication, but I guess I was just too late.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I could've prepared something for you." Miss Mio is so kind! I asked her my mom is and she ushered me to her room.

"Hey, mom." I saw my mom lying on bed. She wasn't like this before. She looked healthier back then. She always had a smile on her face and would always play with me back when I was a kid. She truly is the best mom.

When I heard from the doctor that she had leukemia and it was on stage four, I was crying like crazy but she smiled at me and said that she would always be by my side. Back then I could believe her. She looked so healthy; it was like she didn't have cancer at all! But now, she looks so, weak and lifeless.

She looked at me through her tired eyes and showed me a wonderful smile. And without me noticing, I started crying as I hug my mom.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" she tried to hug me back but she failed miserably because her arms were too weak.

After breaking our hug, I told my mom in a hushed voice. "I met dad." If I didn't know better, I would've thought that her eyes grew wide as saucers when she heard me.

She tried to talk and after a few tries she was finally able to talk clearly. "But how?" I explained it to her and she would give off occasional nods and "Ahh" 's. When I finished, I noticed a tear drop on her face and I heard her say "I'm sorry." Instantly I forgave her. I know that she didn't tell me for my own good. I understand that and that's all that matters.

After seeing my mom getting worse and worse, I decided to stay here for awhile longer. It was almost our vacation and besides no one would be looking for me. If there were people looking for me, they'd know where I am since I already texted Hotaru and others.

Besides, I missed the Sapporo Snow Festival. It has been long since I last went to one.

**-0-**

I have been here for a week already and I've noticed that my mom was getting better. She said that me being here made her want to live longer and because of that, I plan to stay here for the whole month.

I was going to the store to buy supplies when I noticed a car park outside our house. Damn, didn't this guy read the "Don't block the driveway" sign?

Sure we're not rich but we're not poor either. We are just middle class people and we have a car. It's not that much to look at but it is decent.

When I noticed that the guy that owned the car was still inside, I approached it and knocked _hard_ on the window.

The window rolled down and when I peeked in to see who the bastard was, I was shocked. Like really shocked. I yelled out "Holy Shit!" and jumped a few feet away.

Now, you must be wondering, why the hell did she just exaggerate like that?

Well, my dear friends, it was because _Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi_ were inside the car.

Ok, so maybe I did exaggerate a _little bit_.

"Surprise." Hotaru must've intended to mock me by saying that really bluntly.

Once I recovered from it all, I asked in a rushed way. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" they just stared at me as if I said something wrong and Natsume just said, "To get your sorry ass back to Tokyo. Our apartment is such a mess because you took a leave without your master's consent, servant."

-sigh- Even here he calls me servant. But what the heck? It's pass two months already! I am not his servant anymore!

"Sorry but I can't. I have… things to take care of now if you please just GET OUT OF OUR DRIVEWAY! Then I'll be making my way to the store." They didn't budge and I had no other choice but to just ask them to drive me there.

"What is your business here anyway Mikan?" Youichi asked me from the back (I was riding shotgun). I was having second thoughts if I should tell them or not and finally decided to tell. They are my friends after all. "I have to take care of my mom." He just said "Oh." And the drive was once again quiet.

"So…" I was trying to start a conversation when Hotaru cut me off.

"You got extra rooms? We're planning to stay over." That totally caught me off-guard. "Uhmm, yeah. I guess." She just nodded and after awhile we finally reched the store.

**-0-**

We were back in our house. I cannot believe we fitted in that car. There was like five of us and a whole lot of groceries. Wow, we must be really thin!

After telling my mom that Hotaru and the others are staying over, I showed them the extra room. There was only one so they had to scoop up there. But the boys being all gentleman (well Ruka and Youichi were) offered that they would sleep on the couch instead but I didn't want them to so I said that Hotaru could sleep in my bedroom.

This day, I truly did realize that I have such wonderful friends but the fact that I am an illegitimate child and Natsume is adopted still haunts me.

**Chapter 10 END**

**Finally finished this chapter! I wanted to update this as soon as possible when I read my reviews. I was LOL-ing like crazy!**

**Ok, so I know I have a twisted mind but it's not **_**that**_** twisted. I am strongly against taboo (yes, the fact that such a love exists between siblings irks me (I have siblings and that thought scares me!))**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter answers all your questions and such :DD **

**Oh, and the next chapter would probably be something about how they would celebrate the Sapporo Snow Festival**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**natsumeslover**

**kara'mel'-chan**

**YAYfanfics101**

**KidTantei**

**Larsie0316**

**sapphireangel09**

**kanamealexis**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Sajesanime**

**starheart12**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Mapleroxy**

**TheHeideePayas**

**Jonzz**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**LoVE lyQ THiS**

**PureCrimsonLove**

**NatsuMikanForever**

**Zenophobiaz**

**Lemonandapples**

**Hecticated77**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Wow! I didn't receive any flames or criticism! The lord spared my pride and dignity :DD **

**Haha. I loved reading your wonderful reviews (: thank you everyone!**

**And guess what! My bro's not much of a sour puss anymore! (He knows I'm writing fics and just teased me about it) **

**So the reason as to why this took too long to update was because I had my exams and after those exams I updated all my fics and made the sequel to "I Know A Guy" **

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: Doctor in Love

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 11: Doctor in Love**

There were tons of people present. Some were Japanese but most of them were foreigners.

I remember the last time I got to attend the Sapporo Snow Festival, it was when I was 10, so that makes it 6 years from now.

I have forgotten how much the Sapporo Festival amazed me. The ice sculptures lined at the Odori Park were so mesmerizing to look at and I couldn't help but stop for a moment, at this one ice sculpture that stood out.

It was an ice sculpture of two figures embracing and their hands colliding and somewhat shaping into a heart.

When I looked at it closely, I could make out a face of some sort. It looks like…it looks like… HOLY GUACAMOLE!

No! I must be seeing things! I can see me and Natsume! Now what the heck does that mean? I must've gone insane!

"Hey polka dots! Hurry up! The others have gone without us."

I heard Natsume's footsteps as he came towards me. "Hey." He repeated. I could feel his warm breath and its like- wait a minute. What the heck am I thinking? . Nasty thoughts! Nasty thoughts!

"Uhmm, yeah. C'mon." he stared at me indifferently and I just showed him a smile and we headed off to the direction of the others.

"Hey! Youichi! Hotaru! Ruka! Wait up you guys!" after walking and searching for quite awhile, we finally found the three. They were at some stall.

"Finally you guys caught up. Where have you been anyways? You guys went for a date?" wow. Did that really just came from Hotaru A.K.A. Natsume's Ex? Well, it's confirmed then. Hotaru _is_ over him! And that means Ruka can now do his move!

"What? Hotaru! Come on, stop kidding around. So where to guys? We got all night." We were thinking and suddenly Youichi said in a dazed way, "I need to buy something." And off he went.

Now that left me, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru and do I have plan.

"Hey, uhmm.. I forgot that I had to buy something too. Wanna come with me Natsume?" I showed Natsume a look that said "Come-with-me-or-else" and he seemed to read it and off we went.

Yep, I'm a genius. Ruka better do his job or I am going to kill him.

"So, where do you want to go Natsume?" He just stared at me. What? Did I say something wrong again?

"You said you needed to buy something right? Hen why aren't you buying it yet?" oh, that's what he meant.

I kicked a rock from nearby and said, "Nahh, I just said that to get away from the two. Ruka and Hotaru needs alone time, you know." And instead of saying or showing any sign of hurt (Oops, I forgot. He's over her.) he smirked and said in a smug voice. "Or you just want me and you to have alone time. You finally falling for me Polka?" I blushed at his statement. Wait, WTF? Why would I blush? I don't l-like him!

"Pft, you wish jerk!" and we had our bickering once more until I finally grew tired of it.

"Hmm, why won't we just head off to the library? I've had enough celebration for today. I just want peace and quiet." He stared at me, _again_ like I said something wrong. Well, I wouldn't blame him. Me? Go to a library? Pft, yeah right.

But true though, because of the festival, it would be the only peaceful place in here.

We got inside the library and went to the backside. Asides the librarian, it was only the two of us there.

"Hey, let's hangout there behind the bookshelves." He said and led me to the bookshelf.

It was filled with books about music and arts. I picked one up and opened to a page; I looked at him and saw that he picked the exact same book as mine. When he noticed this, he arrogantly said, "Okay, Polka. I know you like me but please choose another book. Don't try to do everything I do just to make me notice you." He had that annoying smirk once more. Oh, I wish that he would just get paralyzed!

But I did just as he said, since I really don't want to read the same book as him.

The next book I picked was composed of Nursery Rhymes and other types of Music.

I flipped it to a random page and read "A Frog Goes a Courtin'" outloud and this made Natsume twitch. Now why did he have that reaction? Oh, right. The bull frog thing. I snickered at him but then a question suddenly popped out of my mind.

"So, after Miyami, you've never been serious with a girl anymore?" he was taken aback by my answer and after some time, he gave me a nod.

"Oh. Got any plans? Uh, you know, to court any one? Seriously?" Maybe it's just the silence or I really am one heck of an insider. I really wanted to know. Maybe I can help him in some way.

"Yeah, actually there is." He told me with his head bowed down really low, wait he's just reading the book.

"Ooh. Who is it then? You should've told me when you had found that girl already! I could've helped you!" I was really excited to know but inside I was feeling kind of… uhmmm… what is this? Empty?

"Just… a week ago I guess. Maybe it's been longer but I just noticed a week ago." Wow, it's only recently. I really wanna ask him who and that is just what I am going to do.

"So, who is this misfortunate lass?" he glared at me and stayed quiet but then gave me an answer. "None of your business." I smiled, rather creepily and said, "Well, Mr. Sour Puss, I am your doctor, your love doctor and since this happens to be on the field of love, I, Mikan Sakura, am involved in this "business" of yours." I showed him a smirk of my own but he just kept quiet, he was playing with his phone and figuring out that I am not going to get an answer, I got my phone too and started texting Youichi.

"_Hey, sup?" _When I sent the message, I heard faint music. It came from Natsume's phone. Well, it was in a loud enough volume that both of us could hear it but it was soft enough that the librarian wouldn't. After some time, I finally received Youichi's reply.

"_Nothing much just getting harassed by these girls inside the Arcade. You?" _I had to laugh at that. I could imagine Youichi playing the basketball game on the arcade and girls drooling over him. Hah. Funny.

"_Just chilling out in the library." _ We exchanged texts and when I looked to my side, I saw Natsume sitting right beside me. Wow, last time I checked, he was on the far side.

I noticed his stare and I asked him, "What? Is there something in my teeth?" I was rather feeling conscious now. Maybe I had bad breath. I do remember eating a burger awhile ago. Oh no, maybe that's it!

I stared at him and he stared back. I was waiting for an answer then he placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. "Uhmm, what is it Natsume?" He looked at me and tried to say something but then he hesitated.

I urged him to say something. "You might get mad." Oh no, I knew it. It's my breath! Oh, curses. I should've brought breath mints with me. "No, I won't. Come on. Say it." He let out a sigh and said "Come here." I moved closer and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't really understand it because he talked too fast. "Pardon. Can you say that again? I didn't quite get it." This time, he leaned in once more and whispered in my ear. "Can I kiss you?" WTF! Did I just hear that right? D-did he just say those words? I must be imagining things! "What the heck are you saying Natsume! Quit fooling around okay. I am in no mood for this." I was texting Youichi awhile ago but after what Natsume said, I stopped.

My hand was shaking like crazy. He stayed quiet then said, "I'm serious. Please. Can I?" and even before I can reply, he kissed me on my left cheek!

-exhale- Okay, Mikan. Breathe. Brethe. It is just on the cheek, nohing much. Just on the cheek. But still… that was my first kiss! Even if it was just on the cheeks, it was still my first kiss!

I distanced myself from him and asked in a hopefully calm matter, "Why'd you do that?" he just said as if he was bored and said. "I felt like it and you know what, the girl that I told you I was planning to court was…well, you." Oh my God! He did not just say that! He did not just- okay Mikan, get a hold of yourself. He's just toying with you. It's nothing serious. "Yeah, right. Look Hyuuga. I'm not like other girls, I don't and won't believe in your petty lies, now if you'll excuse me." But before I could go, he held onto my hand and made me face his face.

Oh my God. His lips are just mere inches away from mine. Oh God please tell me he is not going to do what I think he is going to do.

And just when our lips would meet, somebody came and saw us in that position.

"Oops. Sorry to disturb." After the guy ran off, I heard him scream to his friends, "Hey guys, there should be a sign there. Do not disturb."

Pft, do not disturb my ass. Afer the intrusion, Natsume let go of my face and he walked off leaving me behind all confused.

He kissed me on the cheek and he almost kissed me on the lips.

I was grateful for that guy that intruded but on some part of me, I was disappointed.

Oh, shit. This must be it. I _am_ I'm love.

Damnations.

**Chapter 11 END**

**-sigh- memories…**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**KidTantei – Thank you (: I'm glad you loved all of it.**

**kara'mel'-chan – yep, he's one sneaky daddy (Haha. It rhymes! X])**

**zenophobiaz - thank you :DD wow. That's late (: yeah, I have the same sleeping habit (Insomnia :DD) nyahaha.**

**Jonzz - thank you ! I'm glad I still got to surprise you guys :D**

**natsumikanluverization697 – well, you never know. You might've seen me already. I maybe the old lady that you pass by or the little girl on her tricycle or maybe your stalker! MWAHAHAHA! Yep, I'm creepy x]**

**cj-the-greatest - Thank you (:**

**Suikahime – Thank you :D**

**natsumeslover – well, here ya go. Hope I didn't disappoint you :D**

**Kylee-Cat – Haha. That would be weird and awkward. Who would run to a stranger that introduced himself as your dad? I know I wouldn't. haha. Anyways, thanks fr the review :D**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover - Thank you :DD**

**Sajesanime – Nah, it's alright. Most of the time, it's my laziness that keeps me from updating. School is quite easy (: thanks 4 reviewing**

**LoVE lyQ THiS – thank you! Well, as I said, I don't like the idea of siblings being in love. It creeps me out :]**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Haha. I loved reading your wonderful reviews (: thank you everyone!**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "My Kind of Boy") so If I update TLD today, I'll update MKOB tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	12. The Tragedy and Youichi's Confession

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 12: The Tragedy and Youichi's Confession**

Tik tok tik tok

Damn that clock. Why did it suddenly get so loud? Wait, maybe it just got quieter.

I checked my phone and saw that I already had 17 messages.

9 from Youichi, 5 from Hotaru and 3 from Ruka.

They were all looking for me. Guess I'll have to take my leave already. Hopefully, I won't be bumping into Natsume but that thought would be hard to fulfill since he is staying over.

I walked the festive streets of Saporro and got to our meeting place. There I saw Ruka, Hotru and Youichi but no sign of Natsume anywhere.

"Natsume said he's going home late." I just nodded at what Youichi said and we went back to our house.

While walking, Youichi nudged me and whispered, "Why did you stop replying my texts?" I just showed him an apologetic smile and said, "I didn't notice my phone."

He seemed to buy that and we continued walking until we finally reached our house.

I quickly went to my room and got my iPod and put it on shuffle.

The next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find Hotaru looking at me with a perplexed face.

I asked, "What's the matter" she stared at me intently and said in a somewhat pitiful voice, "Your mom's been rushed to the hospital. Her condition's gotten worse."

When I heard what Hotaru said, I didn't think twice before getting up my bed and rushing outside. I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas. I need to see my mom, I really had too.

I didn't even notice the freezing temperature outside till I reached the hospital and I felt my cheeks were cold when I touched it.

I immediately went to the reception desk and asked for my mom's room.

I went inside to see Miss Mio with Youichi. "Miss Mio!"She immediately snapped up at my direction and she came to hug me.

I sneaked a glance at my mother. She looked so pale and her mouth was twitching, her eyes were almost rolled all the way at the back of her head. She was so thin. I didn't even recognize her nd before I knew it, I started sobbing.

Miss Mio hugged me tighter and Youichi approached me too.

He patted my back and I could see that he was looking at me with pity.

I continued sobbing and when I calmed down, I approached my mother. Her mouth was moving like it was saying anything but I couldn't really say.

Figuring that she must be speaking to me, I leaned into her and I heard her whisper.

"I'm so glad you're here. There's a lot of things that I need to tell you." That's what I think she said. She was saying it with so much difficulty; I couldn't help but to cry once more.

I nodded at her to let her continue speaking. "When I die…" I immediately screamed "No!" when she said that but she continued anyways "Don't tell your dad. And tell him that I loved him so much and that I only ran away because I didn't want to ruin his image when he got me pregnant." I stopped my mother from speaking anymore.

I just couldn't take it. She seemed to be in so much pain when she talked.

"Yes, mom. Just please. Rest, rest for a bit and please get well." I kissed her and I saw her close her eyes and take shallow breaths.

I asked Youichi and Miss Mio what time she got rushed in here and got shocked when they said six am. It was two hours ago. I can' believe I was sleeping peacefully while my mother was suffering!

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I heard the door creak open and in came Natsume and Ruka carrying plastic bags.

"We didn't want to disturb you. We knew you were tired so we took care of her ourselves." Ruka explained.

I was still mad at them and myself and actually pushed the events that happened yesterday at the back of my mind. I have t take care of my mother first.

To ensure her health, I went to the doctor taking care of her.

"Hey, Doc. How's my mother? Is there any chance of her recovering?" I was tensed, I'm sure the doctor could see that and he just gave me a pitiful look. Oh no, I don't think I want to hear what he is going to say.

"I'm sorry. It would take a miracle for her to stay alive for a week. The cancer cells have spread throughout her body. Her brain has been infected already, it is really impos-"

"NO! She's not going to die! She can make it! She's strong! I know she can!" I cut him off and I was about to say more things but I felt someone patting my back.

It was Hotaru, she was trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry doc. I'll handle this. Thank you for your time." She exited politely and we sat on a waiting chair.

"Mikan. Get a hold of yourself. Your mother got cancer and it was in stage four. It was bound to happen and it just happened sooner than we thought." Hotaru was trying to comfort me and because she was not used to comforting anyone, she failed miserably and this just caused me to cry even more.

"Mikan, please stop crying. Your mother wouldn't like that. I'm sure she'd like to see you smile. She might get worse and worse if she finds out that you have been crying because of her." Somehow, what she said to me made me stop my loud sobbing and I wiped my tears off with the sleeves of my robe.

"You're right Hotaru. When I get in there, I promise I'm going to keep on smiling for her. I'll make her remaining days the most wonderful days ever!" when I was sure that there was no trace of me crying anymore, we went back inside my mother's ward.

"Hey, mom. How are you? Are you hungry?" I whispered in her ear since she couldn't hear anything that much anymore. She nodded her head and I asked Ruka to pass me some soup.

I fed her and kept on telling her all the funny memories we had back when she was still healthy.

The days went on like that. I tried my very best to always smile for her and not shed a tear every time I see her pained face. Hotaru and the others have been there for me too. Miss Mio would occasionally visit her too.

And then the day came, December 18. Four days after her confinement in the hospital.

She passed away peacefully. Not a wince of pain or a tear.

She had a smile and she was asleep. I was watching her the whole night, not getting a single wink of sleep.

I was glad that I decided to watch her. At least I was the first one that noticed her death.

Yes, today was the day that I lost my mother. My one and only known family.

Ever since mom's death, I've had a little bit change of heart. I wouldn't be the usual loud mouth I am. I'd just sit in a corner and without even knowing it, cry.

Good thing Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Natsume understood me and didn't complain.

They knew full well that I was still at mourning and I'm happy for that. That only proves that they're true friends.

Yesterday, I found out that Ruka and Hotaru were together and I was happy for that but I didn't quite show it yet.

Oh yeah, today is also the day we will be going back to Tokyo. We're all packed up and after saying goodbye to Miss Mio and thanking her for everything, we left.

We were once more cooped up inside Natsume's car.

It was an awfully quiet drive but I wouldn't blame them. I was usually the one that would start a conversation.

I was staring outside the window seat. Remembering all of me and my mom's memories, then suddenly I remembered what she said to me.

…_tell him that I loved him so much and that I only ran away because I didn't want to ruin his image when he got me pregnant…_

Natsume's- uhh, I mean my dad. Does he know already? If he did, why didn't he show up or do anything? Would he tell Natsume. Would he-

My train of thought was cut off when the car abruptly stopped.

We were here already. I was staring off into space for an awfully long time.

We dropped off Youichi, Ruka and Hotaru on the train station.

Natsume insisted on driving them to their apartments but they just wanted to be dropped off on the train station and that left us alone on his car.

"Are you okay now?"

I was startled by Natsume's sudden question. It was rare to have him start a conversation.

I noticed him sneaking glances at me. Once again, I was riding shotgun.

I gave him a curt nod and that triggered the silent drive again.

When we were almost at our apartment he spoke once more, "I'm sorry about your mother. I could see that she was a great mother but don't worry, I'm pretty sure she will always watch you from up there."

I smiled at him and said thanks. This was a really rare opportunity and I was glad that I get to experience Natsume's kindness.

Weeks passed and I slowly got over my mourning and got back to my usual self.

Dad found out about mom and immediately went to her grave without any one of his family members knowing. Not even Natsume.

Dad did what I told him to and he accepted Natsume as his son but Natsume still lives with me since he said he still wasn't warmed up with his (and my) dad.

And Youichi would almost always come over and hang out with us and since I didn't need to work anymore (Dad's giving me allowances) I had plenty of leisure time.

Right now, we were watching a movie.

It was Natsume's pick and he picked "The Book of Eli". Natsume's taste in movies were pretty weird but I had to admit that this movie rocks.

We put it in pause first so that I could prepare some snacks since we were getting hungry.

I went to the kitchen to prepare some Nacho's and next thing I knew, Youichi was at my back.

"Woah! Youichi! You scared me!" Youichi was grinning and scratching his head and said, "Sorry. I just figured you needed help." I smiled at Youichi's kind gesture and let him prepare the drinks.

"So, Mikan…" that was weird. He trailed off.

He _never _trails off. He'd just go on and on and on about _anything_.

"What is it You-kun?" Haha. I love it when I call him that. He would feel so irritated when I'd call him that.

"What do you think of us dating?" Now what was this kid thinking?

Oh, he's playing games with me again, silly Youchi.

"Now, what did you eat this time Youichi? I told you. I am not going to fall for your silly games anymore."

We were having a staring competition and I can't help but think that he might actually be serious.

–shiver-

Nah, that's impossible.

"I'm serious Mikan. I really like you."

Okay that's it. This kid's got to stop fooling around.

Before I could say anything, we heard a sound of breaking.

**Chapter 12 END**

**Yes, I know.**

**I am horrible.**

**It took me SOOOOOO long to update!**

**I'm awfully sorry!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to my friend that passed away last February because of leukemia.**

**May you rest in peace Josh.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Larsie0316**

**kYousEke aKira**

**natsumeslover**

**KidTantei**

**Ataichi-san**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**zenophobiaz**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Jonzz**

**Kylee-Cat**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Msdgirl**

**- it's an original and I haven't posted it in YouTube yet**

**Suikahime**

**Hecticated77**

**Yeah, sorry if it wasn't lovey-dovey here. But the next chapter for sure (:**

**And thank you to the silent readers out there X3**

**Haha. I loved reading your wonderful reviews (: thank you everyone!**

**Always Take Care!**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: Since I have finally completed My Kind of Boy, TLD would be my top priority and I will try to update everyday since Christmas Break started already :DD**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	13. Chapter 13: Clear Ups

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 13: Clear Ups**

"I'm serious Mikan. I really like you."

Okay that's it. This kid's got to stop fooling around.

Before I could say anything, we heard a sound of breaking.

I looked at where it came from and saw Natsume standing with an unreadable expression. Dish shattered to pieces at foot.

Oh damn. He just had to hear it.

Before I could even say anything, he ran away.

Wow, he was so like a sissy right then!

"Natsume! Arghh. Youichi, will talk about this later okay?"

I was about to run when Youichi held me back. I glared at him and said "Youichi, let go."

He didn't move.

He just stood there like some kind of statue and I was already itching to catch up to Natsume.

Guess it's time to knock some sense to Youichi.

"Look Youichi. You don't like me. You really don't. you're just saying that because you're trying to hide the fact that you just can't get over Aoi and thus, you want to make me your replacement. But you see, that won't work because 1) You still love Aoi and 2) I don't like you. Now let go Youichi."

You sighed then his grip on my arm loosened up.

Taking this opportunity, I dashed off but I still heard him say, "You're right."

Of course I'm right. I'm the expert so how can I not be right? (Yes, I just _love_ gloating)

I'm running the busy streets of Tokyo again. Trying to figure out where the hell Natsume could be.

We still haven't talked about what happened at the library and it has been almost a month now!

God, I need to find him already so we can work this out already.

Okay, so if I were Natsume, where would I be?

The arcade?

Nah, he's way too… boring for that.

The bar?

Hmm, maybe but not possibly…

Uh-huh! I know!

The library!

He would need a place where he can have peace and quiet so I'm betting my soul that he's in there!

And with that thought in mind, I rushed of to the library.

Once more, it was almost empty but I spotted him. He was really not hard to miss.

"Hey." He didn't look up from what he was reading and completely ignored me.

Still, I sat at the unoccupied sit next to him and started off a nice conversation.

"So…" Or not.

He was flipping through the pages of the book he was reading but I doubt he's actually reading.

His eyes were just scanning the whole page then, _flip_ he goes.

"Uhmm, why did you run off a while ago? You were like some girl that found out that her crush liked another guy." I was grinning at him when he twitched. Ha. I got him now.

"Oh, I get it. You didn't like the fact that Youichi liked me and I might… I don't know… maybe, like him back?"

This time he twitched and I am now quite sure that he really isn't reading the book.

Why am I sure? Well, he has been staring at the same page for like… a really long time now!

"Aww, wittle watsume's jealous?" I teased him some more by bay talking. Yeah, that always gets him and I was right when he snapped.

Ha.

Mikan - 1

Natsume - 0

"Will you just shut up? So what if I'm jealous? Why the hell do you care?"

Okay, so that I did not expect.

Did he really just admit that he was jealous?

"You're joking right? You can't possibly be serious!" we were half screaming, half whispering.

This is the library after all. Totally not a place for ruckus.

"Well, sue me because I am! I thought I told you already? I _like_ you Mikan! Hell! I might even _love _you already! Why can't you not understand that?"

Okay, so maybe I pushed him a little too much.

But woah. He _likes _me! He really does!

He even said he lov-

Wait a minute.

Hold it up.

No, he doesn't like me. He's a player, remember?

It's impossible. I may be just one of his little toys.

If that's the case, well boo him. There's no way in hell I'll fall for that little "I like you".

Although it really does make me hope since, I do _love_ him.

"Look, Hyuuga. Stop this nonsense. I know you're joking. I know you're just testing me if I would fall for your "charms" or whatever you call it but I tell you this. I am not be-"

Before I could finish talking, I felt his lips touch mine.

He kissed me! He freaking kissed me!

_On the lips!_

Oh my God I am so going to die!

After a few minutes, he pulled back. We were both panting and I couldn't look him in the eye.

I was pretty sure I was as bright as a tomato right now.

After catching his breath, I heard him speak in his oh so husky voice.

"So, is that proof enough for you?"

I glared at him.

Yes, I know I'm still blushing like hell but I still glared at him.

"I still don't believe you Hyuuga. You kiss _any _girl! Heck, you even _sleep_ with them. Now how the hell am I going to believe you?"

I could see that he was hurt with my words.

Wait, why would he be hurt?

"I thought you understood me. You of all girls should understand what I feel. Guess I was wrong. You're just like them. You easily judge me."

For the second time that day, he left me. Dumbfounded as usual.

I guess that reaction only means one thing.

All the things he said was true.

God, I'm such an idiot.

**-0-**

I went back to our apartment after that encounter.

I was soaking wet.

It rained right after I stepped out of the library.

Coincidence?

Nah, just plain old karma.

When I reached my apartment, Youichi was not there anymore and there was no sign of Natsume either.

Well, what would I expect? It's not like he was going to appear after what happened.

But now that I think about it, could it really happen?

Was it possible for him to fall in love with a girl like… me?

A plain Jane.

While he could pass for an Abercrombie model and could even be called the Adonis of the world? (Yes, I'm exaggerating but so what? That's my opinion.)

Just think it through Mikan.

What did you do to make a guy like him fall for a girl like you?

Well…

I helped him with his problems.

That's one thing guys would easily fall for.

I risked my life to save his butt.

That's another one.

I did not treat him like how others would usually do (Worship and obsess over)

And I guess that's another reason but asides those three, nothing else.

Everything about me is a complete turn off.

My hair is almost always a mess.

I have such a loud mouth.

I'm clumsy.

And I can go on and on and on about my imperfections.

Heck! Two books won't even be enough (Again, exaggeration)

I just can't figure out… what.

What it is that made Natsume Hyuuga fall for me, Mikan Sakura.

Well, I've got no choice.

I have to ask him.

I gathered up all my courage and started typing in my phone furiously.

"_Hey, sorry about earlier. I was just… shocked and I couldn't quite believe it and so just to rest all my wild thoughts, I want to ask Hyuuga Natsume, WHY?"_

The last part sounded desperate but I couldn't careless.

I quickly pressed send so that I won't be able to have the chance to delete the message and bail on it.

I waited for a really long while.

And after a really, really, really long time.

I gave up.

I threw my phone at my bed and then myself at it. I tried to sleep and I think I actually did.

**-0-**

_Don't call me weak_

_Don't call me a liar_

_You don't know me so stop the fire_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

I checked the time, 1:56 Am.

Huh, how convenient.

I read the message I received and got ticked off.

It was Natsume. He finally decided to reply and guess what he replied.

"_Because"_

Now what the hell could I understand with "Because"? ooh, I really feel like murdering him right now.

Getting up from my bed, I tapped on my keypad at such a fast pace and clicked send.

My message was:

"_Because? What the heck is that? That's not a reason Natsume! That's not even a sentence! Now seriously, tell me!" _

It was obvious that I was mad.

Well, who wouldn't?

It took him four freaking hours to reply and all he'll say is "because"!

Shortly, he replied. Thank god he did because if he didn't, I was surely going to strangle him to death when he stepped in to this apartment.

"_Read the whole message idiot. You didn't even scroll down yet." _

What the heck? There was more?

I quickly opened the message again and scrolled it down.

He's right. There was some more.

Man, I feel stupid.

I read it once more and right then, a heavy load was lifted from my shoulders.

"_Because… I don't know really. Maybe it's because you were always there for me and you would help me with my problems. You were different and I feel… (Curse you for making me say this) warm and fuzzy (Damn. I feel so gay)"_

I was laughing and feeling the butterflies in my tummy flutter.

It was sweet of him (God, I have such weird mood swings)

I texted him again saying,

"_That's a good enough answer. Now, don't you have any plan on going home?"_

I feel like giggling but I didn't since I was really sleepy. When I received his reply that said he was going home, I fell back on my bed and returned to my deep slumber and now, I'm pretty sure I had a big smile on my face.

**Chapter 13 END**

**Woopee! 13 is here (:**

**Yep, I might achieve my goal to update daily!**

**Oh, and I have a new fic in mind (2 actually)**

**And if it keeps on bugging me and won't let me sleep, I'll be writing it…**

**If not,**

**I'll publish it once TLD is complete**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**RedSk8ter**

**Because I am an evil author that absolutely ****loves**** cliffhangers!**

**mikanluchia728**

**Natsume acted like a girl (Yeah, I've always wanted to make him like that) :DD**

**Kai**

**Nope. Sorry. No Gaia account. Just might be some other person (:**

**And thank you for the compliment. I'm glad MKOB and TLD are rare fics (Those are my goals) and yes, I know, characters do get a little bit OOC. **

**I am a random writer and I write whatever I feel and most of the time, I'd describe Mikan as me and some instances in my fics actually happened to me. Thank you very much for your review :D**

**Merry Christmas too (:**

**Hecticated77**

**Really? I'm glad it did since it meant that the last chapter had an impact in you and yeah… youichi's confession was meant to be un-romantic (He's blunt and besides, it was just a cover up)**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Yep, he ****loves****Aoi tons. Mikan did explain what Youichi feel and don't worry, AoiXYouichi would be coming up in later chapters (:**

**NatsuMikanForever**

**Woopee! I've updated today (: I hope I get a yummy cookie from you :DD Haha. Don't worry, the whole Youichi thing was all a mistake. This is a NatsuMikan Fic :DD**

**Pixestickswuber**

**Well… he thought he liked her (as explained in the chapter) Thanks for the review :DD**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**natsume broke a plate he was holding that was supposed to be for his nachos (:**

**the whole Youichi thing was fake. Still NatsuMikan AoiYouichi :DD**

**Thanks for the review**

**sapphireangel09**

**Here you go (: hope I didn't disappoint you or anything :D**

**Larsie0316**

**Thanks 4 the review :D I updated as soon as I can (:**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Thank you. I hope he really is resting in peace.**

**Youichi thought he was serious but Mikan cleared it up (: Thanks for the review x]**

**Hyuugacin**

**Thanks you but youe are more awesome and cooler ! x]**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**Yep! Cliffhanger! Cliffhangers are cool (:**

**Chocolatezircon**

**Thank you (: I couldn't squeeze the event in the library part so, I just skipped it. Haha :D thanks again for the review**

**Jonzz**

**Yes. Yes he is.**

**He absoulutely, positively, no doubt…**

**LOVES AOI HYUUGA WITH ALL HIS HEART! Haha.**

**Sajesanime**

**Thanks (: maybe I can complete this story before Christmas :D (Depends on my mood really) Haha.**

**Always Take Care!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone 3**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: Since I have finally completed My Kind of Boy, TLD would be my top priority and I will try to update everyday since Christmas Break started already :DD**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	14. Chapter 14: First Date

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 14: First Date**

"Hey, wake up."

I felt nudging but I ignored it.

I'm still too sleepy to actually wake up.

"Hey, I said wake up already you idiot."

I just murmured "Five more minutes" at whoever tried to wake me up then go back to my heavy sleep.

Next thing I knew, I felt cold liquid have impact on my body and that resulted to me getting up from my bed with one jump.

There I saw the culprit.

Natsume holding a now empty vase.

"What the heck was that for?"

I screamed at him.

He should know better that I absolutely do not like it when I'm disturbed while sleeping.

He just stared at me indifferently and said, "You wouldn't wake up."

He had his oh so familiar smirk and that only meant he was amused.

Tch, curse him.

With one final glare, I walked off to the shower to clean myself up.

When I finished freshening up, I saw him on the kitchen cooking.

Wait, Natsume Hyuuga? _Cooking?_

Oh my God the world must be ending!

"Since when did you learn to cook?"

He was a bit startled with my voice and almost missed the pancakes he was flipping in the air.

"Only recently. Why does my culinary excellence make you fall for me more?" he was now looking at me with that amused face.

Damned cocky bastard.

"You wish. But seriously Natsume, what has gotten into that cocky brain of yours to cook? Felt so hungry that you couldn't wait for me? Or are you trying to impress me with your "culinary excellence"?"

I laughed when I saw Natsume glare at me.

This was surely a great way to start my day.

After a few more teases, Natsume actually finished cooking our breakfast and he set it out on the table.

I had to say it looked and smelled really delicious.

I grabbed a bite on the pancakes and…

"Yuck! Natsume? You added salt in pancakes? This tastes like puke!"

I saw him twitch in annoyance and not believing what I said, he took a bite of the pancakes too and he almost choked.

He couldn't look me in the eye as he got rid of all the pancakes.

Awww, I feel guilty now. I could've at least said in a kind way.

Oh, well, I guess it's time to make it up to him.

"Come on, I'll show you how to make pancakes."

He didn't argue. There was really no point if he did. He knew that I would just force him no matter what.

I showed him how to make pancakes correctly.

I tried not to laugh at Natsume's expression every time I show him how to mix the pancake mix properly.

It was like his eyes were shining.

Just like a kid.

After a few more minutes, I finished making pancakes and set it off on the table.

We took a bite and I was quite proud of my pancakes (Yes, it's easy to cook but after eating Natsume's pancakes, I've earned a little bit pride for myself.)

I sneaked a glance at Natsume and I was contented to see him speechless.

He tried to say something but then closed his mouth again.

Wanting to cut the whole silence thing, I started a conversation.

"So, what got into your mind to wake me up and try to cook our breakfast?"

I was really rather curious.

We would always mind our own business, not really caring that much about one another but I guess that changed because of yesterday.

"I wanted to celebrate." He said it simply but I couldn't get what he meant.

"Celebrate what? Is it your birthday today? But… your birthday already passed. Hmm, it's not mine either. Oh, maybe it's because it's almost Christmas! Am I right?"

He just shook his head.

What else could someone celebrate?

Think Mikan, think…

Oh, I give up.

"C'mon Natsume. Tell me. What are we celebrating?"

He stared at me and said with an amused face.

"Our first day as lovers."

He had that smirk and I was pretty sure I had a red face or my mouth was ajar.

"What? We're not- I didn't… What?"

God, I'm blabbering like an idiot!

What ever happened to the intelligent speaker I used to be?

He continued staring at me with that amused face.

"Well, you did accept my _love_ for you and that means you're mine now. Besides, that's the least you can do for making me say such _gay_ words."

I laughed at the way he said love and gay and laughed some more when I remembered his text message then suddenly, without me knowing it.

I hugged him.

Hah, talk about adrenaline.

He seemed shocked too but after a few seconds, hugged me back.

I whispered an "I love you" to him and he whispered an "I love you" back.

We stayed like that for a while longer then finally broke it off.

"So, where do you want to go for our first date?"

I was still new to this whole "lovers" thing but hey, I think I can get used to this since it's him.

He gave me a thoughtful expression and said, "Amusement Park?"

I laughed at his denseness.

"Nah, that's too common for first dates. How about…"

I thought for awhile.

Damn, why is it so hard to think of first date places?

Park?

Nah, too boring.

Zoo?

Too childish

Beach?

Too common.

Aha! I know!

"Let's go!" I grabbed Natsume and off we went to the place I wanted to spend our first date in.

Billiards.

It's fun and it's cheap.

I didn't have to drag Natsume all the way to the bus stop anymore since he was already following me, even though he didn't know where the hell I was leading him.

After a few more stops, we finally reached our destination.

Aisakaga Pool House.

I sneaked a glance at Natsume's reaction.

I could see that he was surprised by my choice but he was impressed since I didn't pick any girly place to have our first date in.

How do I know?

That's what he said.

We went in and we each got ourselves pool sticks.

We were planning to have a nine-ball game but before starting, I started a bet with him.

"Let's make this game a little bit more challenging, okay?"

He nodded his head and had that amused face on again.

He was surely liking the idea of a bet.

Well, so was I.

"Whoever looses treats the winner for dinner."

I smirked and he said "You're on"

And we started our game.

I was quite confident with my pool skills since I would play sometimes and besides, pool is just pure logic and measurements which I'm quite good at (Not so dumb now, am I?)

It was a nice game, it was a fair game actually. I would hit all the correct balls and make anything go inside.

There were a lot of people watching us now!

Wow, we are so good.

Playing for like, two hours already and still not having a winner, we just called it quits and decided to go on a new location.

"Where next?"

He stared at me with an are-you-crazy? Look and I just smirked.

"The day's still young. Now, I'll let you pick our next destination. Where do you want to go? It better be somewhere fun."

He thought for awhile then suddenly had that smile.

Yes, a genuine smile indeed.

This time, we rode a train to somewhere that I didn't quite know of.

When I asked him where we were going to go, he just said "You'll find out when we get there."

And so I waited and pondered on where we were going to go.

Until finally we stopped and he hailed a cab and we reached our destination.

It was a go-kart track.

Ooh, I am getting excited!

"Awesome! I didn't know there was a go-kart track here! How did you know?"

I was jumping up and down like a little kid.

I've always wanted to try go-kart racing and this day, I could finally try.

He led me the way to the entrance and while walking there he said, "I saw it in the internet last time. It just opened a week ago."

I was thrilled at this new information yet I was scared too that I might not get the hang of go-kart racing.

We got on a go-kart fully dressed after getting instructed on how to ride the thing.

We started off nice and slow and after getting the hang of it, I started speeding up.

I never felt so thrilled in my whole life.

**-0-**

When we left the go-kart race track, the sun was already setting.

But there was still one place that I wanted to go to and that's what I said to Natsume.

Without hesitation, Natsume followed me to wherever I wanted to go.

By the time we reached our destination, the night has fallen.

We went up, up to the special observatory of the Tokyo Tower.

When we got there, I was overjoyed by the breathtaking view.

I've always thought of Tokyo as a dead city.

Not having enough trees or anything green but now…

It just looked…

Wow.

The neon lights and the view of Mt. Fuji and Mt. Tsukuba just makes me want to stay here forever.

I felt Natsume's hand circle my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Thanks"

I said and I bet he was quite confused for that.

Before he could ask for what I was thanking him for, I gave him an answer.

"For the best first date, ever."

And to make it better, we kissed.

On top of the Tokyo Tower with the Neon Lights and the majestic mountains.

**Chapter 14 END**

**Oh yeah! I updated again (:**

**Wow, I have to say this is the LONGEST chapter…**

**Ever in TLD!**

**And I am proud of it :DD Haha**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**KidTantei**

**Thanks you (: I'm glad that it turned out to be a great chapter :D**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**Thank You (:**

**I updated as soon as I can x] I hope you liked this**

**Ataichi-san**

**Haha. Thanks (":**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Thank you (: and yes, Mikan should really be like that.**

**She can handle others' problems but not hers. But now, she trusted Natsume**

**NatsuMikanForever**

**It happened to me too (: (That's why I got that inspiration. Haha)**

**And I'm sorry but this fic is not yet near ending. There's one more conflict that has not yet been encountered :DD**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Woo! Thanks (: I didn't want to disappoint my dear readers into having cliffhangers consecutively, well… hope you liked this chapter :DD**

**Pixestickswuber**

**I was so in the modd of updating so here it is :DD hope you liked this chap x]**

**Larsie0316**

**Here you go (: hope you liked this chap :DD**

**Suikahime**

**Thanks. I'm glad you loved it**

**Sajesanime**

**Yey! I'm so happy for that :DD I'd like to you to know, you always make me smile too (:**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Jonzz**

**Here you go (: hope you liked it!**

**Hyuugacin**

**They had their first date and that family thing will be revealed later…**

**Suu Shimizu**

**Thanks for the review :D**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Updated :D I'm glad you like this story**

**Always Take Care!**

**And sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.**

**Woopee! 5 more days and it's Christmas x]**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: Since I have finally completed My Kind of Boy, TLD would be my top priority and I will try to update everyday since Christmas Break started already :DD**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 14: Reunion**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Yey! It's finally Christmas!

Okay, so maybe not quite.

It's still 11:58 on the twenty-fourth day of December but, what? It's just two more minutes.

The whole gang is celebrating at Hotaru's place.

Her place is the biggest amongst the gang so it's only natural that we celebrate here.

But of course, we had to pay for it.

Meh, typical Hotaru.

"So, Mikan. Tell me again how you and Natsume-senpai became a couple" Yeah, they knew about me and Natsume and I sure wish I didn't because ever since I told them, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire keep on bugging me.

Besides, I feel bad for Youichi since he was involved in all of this.

Youichi.

I freaking forgot.

He's the only one here that doesn't have his lover yet.

We're all paired up already.

Me and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, Anna and Kitsuneme, Sumire and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu.

That leaves him all alone.

Oh, man, I've been neglecting my job.

I was thinking of a plan on how I could bring Youichi and Aoi together when suddenly, I felt someone nudge me.

"Hey, you've been spacing out for awhile. You okay?" Natsume whispered in my ear since it was too loud out.

Yes, it's officially Christmas.

I wasted two minutes on thinking.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

I expected an insult from him when I said I was thinking but I guess he's feeling nice today.

"About Youichi."

That got his vein popped. He must've thought that I was thinking of Youichi only, so before he could do anything to the poor guy, I continued my sentence.

"And Aoi. Jeez, Natsume. Don't get too worked up. You're the one that I love, okay?" I snickered when he relaxed a bit when he heard me say that and before I knew it, there were flashes everywhere.

They were taking pictures of us.

Well, we were in a rather provocative position.

My hands were cupping his cheeks and his hands were on my waist.

Just great, I didn't even notice that until now.

"Guys, quit it. You're totally ruining the mood."

I showed them my grin before saying, "Besides, you got your lovers, go and make yourselves comfortable"

I think they got what I meant and they each threw food at me (Well, the girls except Hotaru. The guys didn't mind, okay so maybe Yuu did)

So we celebrated Christmas with sharing stories, eating and just having fun.

When we got home, I immediately got the picture of my mom in my room and greeted her Merry Christmas.

And today, I conclude that this is the best Christmas, ever.

**-0-**

"So, you're telling me that you want me to let Aoi and Youichi be together?"

Here I am, inside my father's office (I'm still getting used to calling him father).

Trying to convince him to let Aoi and Youichi be.

"Yes. Please, I beg of you. Youichi really loves her and I'm sure Aoi does too. C'mon, dad. Don't tell me you want Aoi to feel what you felt when you were taken away from mom."

He shivered when I called him dad.

I never really called him that when I talked to him and just the mere mention of my mom sent his walls crumbling to pieces.

He gave out a sigh and said, "Fine, fine. Just… tell her that… never mind. You can go now."

I showed him a smile and hugged him.

Now, I just had to set up their date.

If I was correct, Aoi was here for the holidays but she was just hidden for some reason.

Once I got her address, I quickly hailed a cab to her place. It wasn't that far from my apartment actually.

**DING DONG**

I rang the door bell and I heard a faint "Coming" from the other side of the door.

I waited for a few more minutes before I heard the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Hey Piz- Oh, you're not the pizza guy… uhmmm, can I help you with something?"

When I saw her face, I instantly knew why Youichi fell head over heels in love with her.

She was adorable, absolutely stunning.

She has raven hair just like her so called brother and crimson eyes like him too.

Aoi really looked a lot like Natsume, just feminine.

No wonder nobody noticed Natsume was… a-a-adopted. –shiver-

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura and I shall be your hero."

She was staring at me like I'm some kind off retard that ran away from the Mental Hospital.

Wow, I've been getting that a lot.

But I wouldn't blame her, my introduction was a bit… wacko.

"Uhmm, okay. Nice to meet you. Now if you'd just go…"

She was trying to close her door as fast as she could but I stopped her with my arm.

Wow, I'm strong!

"Ah, sorry for the creepy introduction. I'm just here to fix your and Youichi's problem. I'm a friend of his so if you'd just be kind enough to let me in. it is freezing cold out here."

When I mentioned Youichi's name, she seemed to trust me but still I could see that she had her doubts.

Who would blame her?

A random teenager just appears at your doorstep and tells you she's your hero.

"So, uhmmm… how do you know Y-Youichi?"

She was having difficulty in saying Youichi's name.

A sure sign that she wasn't over him yet.

Good, good. That's great!

"He's my classmate and I saw him when the two of you had your… uhmm, "break up", so I've been trying to help him ever since."

She just said an "Oh." And silence overflowed.

"H-how can you help us? My father forbids me to be with him."

I showed her a genuine smile to stop her stuttering and also to assure her that she can trust me.

"I already talked to your father and he now allows you to be together."

She instantly looked up.

She was fidgeting with her fingers all the while we were talking but when I broke the news to her, she instantly beamed.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded my head and next thing I knew she was strangling me, oh wait… she's just hugging me.

"Ah, Aoi… c-can't breath." She heard what I said and quickly let go of me and mumble "sorry."

Next thing I knew, I was inside the mall.

In fact, we're inside a dress shop.

One of the most dreaded places inside the mall (For me)

Aoi was trying out a lot of dresses for their date.

We already planned it out before we got here and she dragged me with her to help her choose her outfit.

And you know what? Every time she steps out the fitting room in a new cocktail dress, she looks like a model that just stepped out of a Vogue Magazine.

That's how stunning she is.

After a few more dresses, she finally had her pick.

It was a really cute Stylish Halter Print Cocktail Dress Halter top dress with beautiful sequined, and beaded straps, Charming empire cut waist and cute short cocktail skirt.

After paying for it, we decided on eating first before going to the salon.

I absolutely hate make-overs but as long it is not me. I'm fine with it.

"Wow, Mikan. I have never been this happy before. You do know that you're the first one that ever went shopping with me."

We were eating and chatting in the food plaza.

I had to admit, I was having a good time with Aoi.

She was like the little sister I never had.

Wait, she's my father's daughter from another mother so that means… she's my half sister?

I almost choked at my burger and Aoi rubbed my back.

"What's the matter Mikan? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head at her, still coughing because of the choking.

As we finished our food, I tried not to think of me and Aoi being half sisters and I actually succeeded.

Our next stop would be the Salon.

While Aoi was getting pampered, I was sitting on the waiting table, reading magazines.

_Game_ magazines.

I was looking up on all the new games in the X-box.

Next time me and Natsume go on a date, I'll bring him to the mall to go look for new games.

After reading two game mags, Aoi came up to me and she looked absolutely stunning then ever.

God, if I were lesbian, I'd be in love with her.

Ew.

After that, we went to the venue and I texted Youichi to come over wearing his most decent clothes and not to ask about it.

Fortunately, he did.

And now, as they stand there, looking at each other with love sick faces, I exited to give them alone time.

Operation: Aoi and Youichi Reunion; Success

Now, to go to my man.

**Chapter 15 END**

**Woopee! AoixYouichi**

**And woopee again!**

**Aoi&Mikan bonding :DD**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Jonzz

**Cool! You didn't get distracted?**

**Sajesanime**

**Aww, Thank you for the really nice words :D**

**Ataichi-san**

**:D**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Haha. Nice, fantasy date, eh? **

**KidTante**

**Same here! I wanna go to Tokyo Tower too! (Just searched the net on what it was like a top the tower) Haha.**

**Larsie0316**

**Thankies (: Here's the update, again hope you like it**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Thank You :D**

**Hecticated77**

**Youchi's ok :DD And there's big possibility that he'll find out on the next chapter…**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Always Take Care!**

**Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.**

**Woopee! 4 more days and it's Christmas x]**

**Follow?**

**VHObsession**

**Subscribe (YouTube)**

**.com/user/VHObsession**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: Since I have another story going on (Politics the Bitch), I will once again update alternately. So if I update TLD today, I'll update PTB tomorrow. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**But since it is Christmas break, I'll update both stories at the same day (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	16. Chapter 16: Downfall

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 16: Downfall**

"10…9…8…7…6…"

I can't believe how the time flew by so fast.

It's already December 31 and just a few more seconds and it's January 1.

New Year and my birthday.

God, I'm getting older!

"5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!"

We all had a group hug then made tons of noise.

I could hear the sound of a lot of fireworks from outside and celebrating new year and my birthday with my best friends and my boyfriend is just the best.

Everybody's happy now.

Each and every one of them has their other half.

I can't possibly imagine anything going wrong.

"Mikan! Come on! It's time for our group picture."

Anna called out to me excitedly while the others were already in position.

Heck, even Natsume was!

Not wanting to be left out, I ran to them and positioned myself right next to Natsume.

We had our picture taken at Anna and Nonoko's rooftop.

The fireworks display truly was a majestic view from up there.

And that was how we celebrated the first day of 2011 and how I celebrated my first day of being a 17 year old.

Oh, how I wish I could just stop the time on that day because after that…

_Everything_ was a mess.

**-0-**

It's a Saturday and like what I usually do during Saturdays, I came to visit my father.

And how I wish I didn't.

Because when I entered his office and when I said, "G'morning dad." I did not see my dad in his tall office chair that was facing the window and instead I came face to face with Natsume.

Oh, hell. Why now of all the times?

"M-Mikan? What are you doing here?"

Oh, God. I can't breathe. How can I answer that? Think fast Mikan. Quick!

"Uhmmm, I… was asked by Aoi to ask for permission from your father if she and Youichi could go on a date… yeah, that's it."

He didn't seem to believe me.

He was giving me this stare and I was getting really nervous.

He was about to speak up when the door suddenly opened and in came a man.

Dad.

Phew, thank goodness.

"Mikan? What are you doing here? Oh, and Natsume, I believe you still have business to attend to?"

Thank God Dad said that or I could've been found out and it wouldn't be pretty.

With one final look from Natsume, he exited the room before whispering, "I know there's something wrong. Tell me later okay?"

What should I do? Should I tell him?

But what if he gets mad and… leave me.

I can't imagine my life without him anymore. I can't-

"Mikan. We need to talk."

I was startled by my father's voice and I only noticed that he was sitted on his tall office chair again.

I walked briskly to one of the chairs there and asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"It's about Natsume."

Uh-oh. I do not like where this is going.

I said in a nonchalant manner, "What about him" and I regretted ever asking him to continue on.

"I think we need to tell him."

And just like that, I went berserk.

I started screaming at him like insane and kept on saying "What? Why? He doesn't need to know!"

Toshouro (Great it's back to the first name basis again) tried to calm me down and after a few attempts, he finally achieved it.

"Mikan. It's the only right thing to do. I know about yours and Natsume's relationship. Think Mikan, if he found out from another person… he might leave you and think that you betrayed him. Please, Mikan. Tell him."

It must've been the way he said it that made me think of actually doing what he suggested and after some time, I finally agreed to his request.

With a bow, I left his office and walked to a nearby café.

I needed time to think.

When I reached the café I used to work in, I ordered strawberry shortcake from Asuza, my co-worker back then.

I was eating in silence when someone approached me.

I looked up to see Hotaru, carrying shopping bags in each hand.

"Hey."

She sat down after "greeting" me and ordered herself a caffe latte.

"So, what are you doing here _alone_?"

She emphasized the word alone as if it was impossible for me to be alone.

Well, now that I think about it, me and Natsume always seemed to be together nowadays.

"I just… wanted to think. How about you? It's unusual that you and Ruka aren't together."

She scoffed at me and said, "Honey, if you haven't noticed, me and Ruka _not_ being together is not much of a shock. As you can see, we are barely together."

Now that I think about it, I never noticed Hotaru and Ruka being all lovey-dovey. They were one peculiar couple.

"So, what are you thinking of? Must be pretty important because it's already been a minute and you haven't said a word."

I was startled to hear Hotaru's voice. True enough, I was unusually quiet today and that didn't go unnoticed to her.

Should I tell her?

I wonder what g=her reaction would be after I tell her that I'm an illegitimate child of Natsume's dad and Natsume's adopted.

Well, I'll never know if I don't tell her right?

"Hotaru… if I tell you something that might end something very important, would you… still keep it a secret."

She seemed to think of it for awhile until finally, she have me a defiant answer of yes.

That was all I needed to urge myself to tell her and that's what I did.

I started from how I found out and the story of why I was the illegitimate child and Natsume was adopted.

Throughout the story she was emotionless but I could feel it on the way she fidgeted with her fingers that she was shocked and finding it hard to believe.

What I've noticed about Hotaru was that she had perfect control of her emotions on her face but when it came to her hands, it was a huge giveaway.

When I finished my story, I waited for an answer.

Any reaction would do.

But after a lot of minutes, there was still no reaction.

She must've been shocked like hell to not get over it so fast.

When I couldn't take it any longer, I waved a hand at her eyes to break off her trance and called her name.

"Hotaru., any reaction asides being speechless would do."

After a few more waving, she broke off from her trance and she muttered a "Sorry"

After that she said in a rather rushed way, "Does he know already?"

I shook my head and she sighed, "Mikan, you should tell him. You never know what might happen if you don't tell him."

That's it. Two people already told me to say it and that's all it took.

Tonight for sure, I'll tell him.

No matter what happens I'll tell him.

After a little more chit chat, she bid her goodbye and I, too left soon after.

This time, my feet were heading off to _our _apartment.

Hopefully he's there already.

I hope after I tell him, he'll still be there for me.

But I guess that was too much to ask.

**Chapter 16 END**

**Oof, sorry for not updating yesterday…**

**It was my parents' anniversary and we celebrated and since we got home late, I didn't get to update anything.**

**But don't worry! To make it up to you, I'll update two chapters for this and my other fic :DD**

**Consider it a little Christmas Gift from me !**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**kanamealexis**

**NatsuMikanForever**

**Jonzz**

**Ataichi-san**

**Larsie0316**

**Hecticated77**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**Sajesanime**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Always Take Care!**

**Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.**

**Woopee! 2 more days and it's Christmas x]**

**Follow?**

**VHObsession**

**Subscribe (YouTube)**

**.com/user/VHObsession**

**Got questions? Ask me in Formspring…**

**/VHObsession**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**Note: Since I have another story going on (Politics the Bitch), I will once again update alternately. So if I update TLD today, I'll update PTB tomorrow.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**But since it is Christmas break, I'll update both stories at the same day (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	17. Chapter 17: The End?

**The Love Doctor**

**"**_**Love is like gum, when it sticks on your shoe. It drives you crazy"**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary :**She's the best when it came to the field of love. She gives advice and finds their Mr. Rights. Fixing up relationships from left to right, she's Mikan Sakura, the Love Doctor of Alice Academy, but why is it that she can fix others' love problems but she can't fix hers? Would she ever find her Mr. Right, or would she end up with Mr. Wrong? Characters are a little bit OOC. You have been warned. NxMxY R&R Please.

**Chapter 17: The End?**

I reached for the key to my door and when I was about to insert it in the lock, the door opened.

It was Natsume.

I was right, he was here already.

Guess it's now or never.

"Hey, you're here early."

He didn't answer me.

He just let met in but stayed quiet.

Something was up. He'd usually greet me whenever I come home.

"Uhmm, Natsume what would you like for dinner?"

Still no response.

Maybe something happened at work today or maybe…

No, it's impossible.

"Hey."

I came up to him and hugged him from the back.

He was sitting on the couch staring at the television but not really watching it.

He still stayed quiet so I hugged him tighter.

"Natsume, tell me what's wrong?"

He took my hands off his neck and faced me with a furious expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I could see that he was mad and hurt.

I was too late.

He already knew but I still acted as though I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you saying Natsume? Please, calm down and explain it to me."

He looked at me with those cold dark eyes.

I have never felt frightened in my whole life.

"Don't act as if you don't know Mikan! Why didn't you tell me that you weren't working on the café anymore? All the time you were out that you said you were working where were you?"

I was shocked.

He was mad at me for a different reason and I couldn't help but get confused on what I should feel.

"Natsume… I-I'm sorry. I guess it slipped my mind. Natsume really I'm sorry."

I was hugging him now.

I still have the chance to tell him.

I _will_ tell him once this is over.

"Alright but first tell me. Where have you been if you weren't working anymore?"

I gave out a sigh and said in my softest voice.

"If I told you where and I'm quite sure you won't like it, please promise me you won't ever leave me or feel different towards me."

My hands were shaking and I think he noticed it because he kissed my hands then said, "I promise, as long as you weren't at some club, pole dancing."

I had to chuckle at that.

This is what I like about Natsume.

Whenever there are awkward moments like this, he makes me smile.

After clearing up my mind I finally told him.

"Natsume, I'm an illegitimate child."

That got him shocked and that was just the start.

"If you got shocked with that, please don't think anything wrong of me once I tell you the whole truth."

And like how I explained it to Hotaru, I started off to how I found out, the story of why I was illegitimate and he was adopted. I told him everything.

From my thoughts of this and to a lot of things.

I finally ended with a sigh.

It felt as though a huge load was lifted off my shoulders and I waited for a reaction.

If he would leave me, I'd just move to a different place and probably never ever love again.

"I can't believe it. Are those all… true?"

I was a little bit glad that he didn't shout or give me any violent reactions.

He just said it like he was genuinely sad and hurt.

I nodded and he stayed quiet again.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to tell you just now. I was afraid that you'd be mad at me once I would tell you so…"

I was cut off when he hugged me.

"It's alright but really, I just need some time to think. I love you Mikan and this information won't change that."

I was now crying.

Was he really the guy that I met?

The playboy and conceited jerk?

Why is he so… sweet and kind?

Even after what I said he said that.

God, now I feel like I don't deserve him.

He's too kind.

"Alright. I love you Natsume."

We broke the hug and with a final peck, we went to our separate ways.

He now has a room in our apartment by the way.

When I got up, I started preparing our food but before that I called Hotaru, telling her that it was alright now.

**-0-**

We've got classes again and the whole school knows about me and Natsume already.

What can I say?

Both of us are quite known in this school.

He as the "playboy" and me as the "love doctor"

Hah, it's funny don't you think?

The love doctor AKA the expert in the field of love fell for a playboy, a complete no-no to girls.

But you know what?

That's alright since the playboy was just misunderstood.

He's no playboy at all.

After learning the fact that he was not the real son of the Hyuugas', he told me the day after that that he was happy.

He always knew that something was wrong in their family.

He never felt "at home" as what he would always say so he officially moved out and, well… removed himself from the Hyuuga family.

And now he's working in a nearby restaurant as waiter.

I have to say, for a rich guy (used to be rich guy) he sure knows his way with the tray.

Aoi on the other hand was really happy.

"_Yey! Mikan's my sister and Natsume-nii would still be my brother!"_

At first, I didn't really understand that but later on that night, Natsume explained it to me and I couldn't help but blush.

Aoi thought we'd get married one day!

Talk about WTF!

So, yeah.

I'm blabbering about nonsense again so let me just say this:

Me and Natsume are couples and maybe it won't be forever but it would last long enough to make both of us happy.

"Hey, polka. Will you just please walk faster? We're going to be late again you know."

Oops.

There goes my hot yet airhead jerk of a boyfriend.

I better run along now.

And if you're wondering, the Love Doctor is no more.

Why?

Well, I realized that you don't need help in finding your special someone.

If that someone's meant for you, he'll just appear.

Without anybody's help.

Now that ends the story of the Love Doctor.

I hope you'll find your happiness too.

**Chapter 17 END**

**Ok, so I am not contented with this chapter.**

**Seriously, I think it sucks but this is the best I could think of because of my damned emotions right now**

**(been gloomy all day)**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story on story alert and for adding it in your favorites (:**

**Jonzz**

**kanamealexis**

**Larsie0316**

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**

**Hecticated77**

**LoVE lyQ THiS**

**kuro neko**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**KidTantei**

**Always Take Care!**

**Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.**

**So, yeah… I bet that there's bound to be someone out there that would give me a really bad review.**

**Heck, I would, too if I read a chapter as crappy as this.**

**Seriously guys, I'm sorry for being such a disappointment!**

**And honestly, I don't know if this is the end.**

**That's why there's a ? so if you totally hate this chapter and hate me…**

**I'd be alright with it.**

**I am feeling sucky now so why not add fuel to the fire?**

**Anyways…**

**Christmas (It's not merry for me anymore)**

**Follow?**

**VHObsession**

**Subscribe (YouTube)**

**.com/user/VHObsession**

**Got questions? Ask me in Formspring…**

**/VHObsession**

**Love,**

**Vain Tmesus**

_**Yes, I've changed my username.**_

_**Why? Because Obsesswithvikinghelmets is just way too long.**_

_**Note: Since I have another story going on (Politics the Bitch), I will once again update alternately. So if I update TLD today, I'll update PTB tomorrow.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**But since it is Christmas break, I'll update both stories at the same day (:**_

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

_Yes, I know it's not allowed to post announcements but this is rather important._

_Since I felt really bad for giving you guys such a crappy ending, I made a sequel for The Love Doctor._

_So, if you're not yet that discouraged about my bad writing skills, would you like to check out the sequel?_

_Here's the link,_

_(remove the spaces (:)_

_f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 5 9 0 3 3 4 / 1 /_

_Love,_

_Vain Tmesus_

_formerly Obsesswithvikinghelmets_


End file.
